Problem
by Aika Hisae
Summary: Y aunque Gokudera era muy inteligente, su cerebro en ocasiones no funcionaba de la manera correcta ni buscaba las mejores soluciones..
1. Ni la ecuación de onda te salva

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece, esto es con fines de entretenimiento no de lucro.**

 **Notas: ¡Ya sé que no es acoso! Jajajaja, me estoy tomando el tiempo de releer lo que escribo para no cometer tantos errores, de las primeras historias debo decir que aún no era muy buena con esto de la redacción, esta historia no sé si les guste, tengo otra más larguita pero será One-Shot, sólo que no logro organizar mis ideas correctamente, llevo como 8 borradores jajaja.**

 **Ni la ecuación de onda te salva.**

Gokudera era un tipo listo, eso nadie lo ponía en duda, después de todo, sus entrenamientos tenían siempre un enfoque teórico, incluso en el futuro completó el sistema C.A.I a lápiz y papel, irreal para algunos, poco divertido para otros, no tan práctico dirían unos. No obstante, funcionaba perfecto para él, su gran cerebro e inteligencia tenían una función primordial y especial, la cual explotaba continuamente.

Aunque no era fácil entender cuando intentaba "enseñar", precisamente por esa razón Tsunayoshi Sawada sentía un escalofrío cuando, su "mano derecha" se proponía ayudar con algún deber de la escuela. Quizás el peliblanco no podía notar que en ocasiones su intelecto era como un pie que aplastaba una goma de mascar. Aun así su entusiasmo al momento era de aplaudir.

Él se guiaba por la vida, básicamente por instinto y lógica, así que en ese momento, a sus cortos 17 años, durante una aburrida clase de física, escuchando una teoría que conocía a la perfección, decidió pensar en otra cosa, algo más preocupante. Últimamente existía en ese mundo tan salvaje suyo algo que jodía completamente su existencia, una extraña sensación en su pecho que al principio creyó ser arritmia, inclusive pensó el dejar un poco el tabaco, pero su salud estaba impecable incluso alimentándose de comida chatarra la mayor parte del tiempo y llenando sus pulmones de humo.

-Así que básicamente, describe cómo se propagan las ondas.-Decía el profesor ensimismado en continuar con aquella aburrida perorata que nadie entendía del todo y que él estaba cansado de escuchar una y otra vez en dos sesiones diferentes a lo largo de esa semana. Sí, sí a la mierda, de todas formas el cerebro de la mayoría no iba a aplaudir ni retener todo eso a no ser que estudiaran algo relacionado más adelante, lo cual dudaba, con excepción claro está de su adorado jefe, al que siempre consideraría más inteligente que el promedio (aunque no notaba como se revolvía el pelo intentando seguir el ritmo de la clase, la preparatoria podía apestar).

Pudo ver como la chica delante de él no dejaba de rascar su cabeza, como si con ello su IQ pudiera crecer un poco más, bufó, tremenda estúpida… y hablando de estúpidas… había una que incluso era peor, Haru Miura. No sabía cómo pero esa castaña había estudiado en uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad, era claro que sus habilidades no eran suficientes para estar en ese tipo de escuela, tampoco supo la manera en que se las arregló para quedar igualmente en una de las mejores preparatorias, para no variar, encargada como el mejor promedio de dar el discurso de bienvenida según gritó a los cuatro vientos con esa voz chillona, acaramelada y desesperante el día que celebraron su salida del instituto.

Pero la felicidad le duró poco a esa estúpida mujer, reducida a los primeros veinte minutos de la fiesta, porque después, cuando el décimo llegó con Sasagawa Kyoko de la mano, confesando que, ese día se había animado a declarar sus intenciones amorosas, siendo, final así como merecidamente correspondido por el ángel de Namimori, Miura se escurrió de la reunión para llorar patéticamente fuera de la vista del grupo en un rincón del restaurante de sushi propiedad del padre de Yamamoto (otro idiota sin remedio) Y había sido una completa coincidencia que, justo ahí, detrás de una de las viejas columnas de madera cerca del dojo, él estuviera fumando.

 _No era partidario de fastidiar a su jefe con el humo del tabaco, por lo que salió discretamente, excusándose por unos momentos, tranquilamente aspiraba el tabaco cuando por un segundo creyó escuchar al "fantasma que llora" a su costado, emocionado por un encuentro sobrenatural, quiso verlo con sus propios ojos, sin embargo, se encontró a la castaña sentada, rodeando con sus brazos las rodillas mientras ocultaba el rostro, hipaba amargamente conteniéndose seguramente, él rodó los ojos no se iba a meter ni de broma en esos asuntos, la culpa era de ella por no entender con esa mente simple que poseía que no era correspondida desde el principio por el décimo, por lo tanto, planeó la retirada inmediata._

 _-Hahi… ¿Gokudera-san?-Cuestionó la japonesa limpiando sin gracia alguna sus lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, tenía una manera bastante sucia y dramática de llorar._

 _-No es Hahi y no me fastidies- Gruñó él, odiaba las tragedias o comedias románticas, eran completamente cursis, así que no deseaba escuchar una por parte de la chica entre quejas y llanto, primordialmente porque carecía del tacto para decir algo bueno, si quiera consolador. –Más te vale no ir y arruinar la fiesta, estúpida-Amenazó de la nada sin mirarla ni una sola vez. -Me da igual si quieres ir a saltar de un puente, o quedarte aquí y llorar toda la noche, simplemente no regreses con esa cara a incomodar al décimo.- Y dio marcha de regreso con los demás a sabiendas de su brusquedad._

 _-Haru no es estúpida y no va a arruinar nada-Gimió un poco molesta por el comentario –Si Tsuna-san es feliz, Haru también-Concluyó_

 _-Bien-Fue la respuesta seca del peliplata._

 _-¡Haru-chan!-Llamaba Sasagawa desde un poco lejos, la castaña se levantó de inmediato, intentó secar el resto de lágrimas y recomponerse, Gokudera que observó todo eso simplemente suspiró con irritación, colocó una mano encima de la coronilla de la japonesa, la empujo con algo de rudeza dentro del dojo, se quedó ahí de pie fumando, su presencia, había sido advertida por la pelinaranja que se le acercó._

 _-Disculpa Gokudera-san ¿Has visto a Haru?-Cuestionó la bella chica que él ahora consideraba la mujer de su jefe._

 _-No, para nada, no ha pasado por aquí-Contestó lo más formal que pudo, tenía que ser amable con ella._

 _-Vaya, nadie la ha visto, debe estar cerca seguramente, si la ves ¿Podrías avisarle que en unos minutos repartiremos el pastel?-Pidió amable, el platinado asintió._

 _-Claro, yo la buscaré por usted-Aseguró sonriendo lo mejor que pudo_

 _-Jeje, Gokudera-san no necesitas ser tan formal, bien, entonces te lo encargo-Se despidió ella caminando lejos del platinado que simplemente tomó una bocanada grande de humo y la soltó para después abrir la puerta y encontrar a la castaña ahí, lucía fatal, ojos irritados e hinchados, pálida y horrendamente desanimada._

 _-Ya oíste, componte de una vez, estúpida mujer-Exigió casi gritando, molesto hasta la médula, ¿No podía actuar con más lógica y ser menos irritante? ¡Si quería llorar era mejor que se largara a hacerlo en su casa! De todas formas no iba a remediar nada, deseaba que volviera a ser como antes de una buena vez, porque de esa manera simplemente preocuparía a todos... él incluido, le gustara o no, era parte de la familia._

 _-Gracias, Gokudera-san, ya estoy mejor-Aseguró poniéndose de pie._

 _-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por el décimo-Murmuró él algo avergonzado. A su memoria vino después de esas palabras el peor día de su vida, en el que la estúpida mujer lo engañó diciéndole que tenía una maldición y el remedio lo tenía la vaca estúpida, todo para que se llevaran bien, todo por su jefe, eran parecidos en ese sentido, aunque ella también dijo que lo hizo por él, porque lo consideraba un amigo, si resultaba herido ella se preocuparía igual._

 _-Lo sé, pero aun así, gracias-Repitió la japonesa sonriendo un poco más alegre que antes._

 _-Estamos a mano-Susurró el medio italiano, ella pestañeó sin comprender y él bufó para emprender por fin el camino de regreso a la fiesta.-Pero sigues siendo molesta, mujer estúpida-Le gritó a unos pasos de ella._

Jamás admitiría, aunque lo torturaran hasta la muerte, que se había preocupado por ella genuinamente en el instante en que la vio tan mal, ella tenía la culpa por decir semejante estupidez aquel día en que persiguió a la vaca estúpida convencido de la maldición, llevándolo incluso a querer hacer algo cuando lograba captar la sonrisa falsa y rota, así como los casi vacíos ojos sin brillo de la japonesa en todos los momentos que se encontraba con el grupo y veía, lejanamente al cielo de la familia y su estrella.

También era culpa del idiota del béisbol, por entrometido. Como el ser pensante que era y la honorable mano derecha del Neo Primo Vongola (aunque él seguía llamándolo décimo) simplemente se había convencido de que debía o bien empezar una discusión o mantenerse cerca de Haru en esos momentos por el bien de su jefe, así mismo que aquello que se retorcía en su pecho, cada vez con más fuerza, provocándole un molesto dolor, era porque en realidad no servía más que un gato buscando la luna en su fase menguante, creyó que era su orgullo al reconocerse inepto para ese tipo de situaciones, no obstante, el maniático de los deportes le hizo un comentario, que lo dejó en blanco en su momento y llevaba pensando en eso casi dos semanas desde el suceso.

Ese fatídico día en el parque de Namimori, viendo a la mujer estúpida con aquella horrenda expresión de dolor escondida tras una media sonrisa, con los ojos fijos en Sasagawa y su jefe alejándose tomados de la mano, mientras el cielo se pintaba de naranja al atardecer, Gokudera se mantenía observando fijamente la situación, el espadachín se acercó a él.

" _Sabes, Gokudera, cuando la ves así, siempre pones esa cara, como si tuvieras dolor de estómago, parece que quieres correr a ella y abrazarla."_

Por su puesto él respondió negando la situación y llamándolo idiota, Haru corrió hasta ellos para pedirle que dejara en paz al tarado aquel, Yamamoto solo se reía como el imbécil que era, incluso parecía que se estaba divirtiendo cuando comenzaron a discutir los dos. Esa misma sonrisa adornaba su estúpida cara cada ocasión que le hacía notar, ya fuera desde lejos con una simple mirada o hablando directamente con él, que estaba viéndola de esa manera.

La clase terminó, aliviados de no tener que escuchar más todo el asunto y contentos porque ese día irían de picnic, caminaban todos fuera de la escuela, se encontraron con la susodicha molestia nombrada Haru Miura, mientras seguían su camino y ella hablaba animadamente con Kyoko sobre la comida que habían preparado, él quedó como espectador nuevamente en el momento en que ellas se regresaron de cambiarse el uniforme a su ropa usual, en casa de su jefe dónde habían pasado por Lambo, I-Pin y Futa, y el castaño jefe Vongola se había quedado maravillado al contemplar a su novia usando un vestido blanco inmaculado, así como una chaqueta de mezclilla, los ojos de Haru se apagaron en ese momento, ella usaba una falda negra, con una blusa de tirantes del mismo color y un suéter verde agua.

No hizo falta ver su cara en todo el camino, alejada de la pareja, él sabía la exacta expresión en su faz, Sasagawa se detuvo a ver un escaparate con pasteles junto con su novio, preguntándose si deberían llevar alguno, y pudo ver como reflejada en el cristal la castaña tenía esa máscara vacía de felicidad, sorprendido se quedó al notar, sin ayuda del pelinegro guardián de la lluvia, su propia cara en el ventanal. Fue como si aventaran una piedra a su tranquilo mar de vida, creando suaves ondas que se expandían sin control.

Asombrado, miró a otro lado, con un demonio, no, su tez no era la de alguien a quien le duele el estómago… era más bien como si estuviera presenciando el instante en que la castaña se arroja de un barranco directo a un mar oscuro y peligroso, generando con su caída olas violentas que no podía atravesar para salvarla. Mordió su labio ligeramente, maldita sea la vida… no pudo calcular, ni con esa ecuación vista ese día en clase, como se propagaron esas ondas en su interior con la sola presencia de Haru en su vida.

Ella no podía notar el oleaje salvaje que generaba en el interior de la tormenta Vongola, mucho menos estaba enterada de cuánto y de qué manera dolía cada minuto que la veía desde lejos así, mendigando un amor que no estaba destinado a ser, ni la desesperación que lo invadió por unos segundos en ese instante. Crudamente se preguntó ¿Qué debería hacer para que ella lo mirara de esa forma en que contemplaba a su jefe, como lo más valioso del mundo? ¿Cómo podría generar ondas en ella para que pudiera notar que él estaba ahí, en ese instante, con esa estúpida cara justo detrás? ¿Es que no podía notar que sentía herido de una forma devastadoramente cursi?

-Oye, Gokudera-Llamó el espadachín guardián de la lluvia, pero antes de que dijera algo, si es que era su plan, el albino se dio vuelta.

-Mierda, maniático del béisbol, ya lo sé, no voy a correr a abrazarla… de todas formas, yo no soy lo que necesita… -Contestó sin siquiera esperar algo por parte del pelinegro, que miró seriamente a Haru, la castaña soltó un suspiro, sonrió, miró hacia atrás, fijando sus enormes ojos chocolate en el albino, las orbes destellaron unos momentos, como si mirara algo que anhelaba, él sonrió y la miró fijamente, cuando la chica notó eso, se sonrojó y negó efusivamente.

En ocasiones, estamos solos en la vida por idiotas…

-Bueno, bueno, creo Gokudera no es tan listo como pensé-Murmuró alejándose escuchando la réplica del chico que furioso lo insultaba y amenazaba en voz alta.

Se dio cuenta de que Haru le importaba más de lo necesario y lo peor, Yamamoto que tenía cerebro de pasa, cuestionó su inteligencia.

No fue el mejor picnic de su vida.


	2. Euler no era tan cursi

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo para entretenimiento y para Violeta jajaja**

 **Feliz día de los enamorados… yo me siento como Gokudera en este fic, me di cuenta de algo que no quería saber y por momentos cuando escribo tengo ganas de lanzar la computadora… vaya escritora que soy, en fin, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, sobre el otro ya lo tengo titulado y toda la cosa pero todavía no me convence exactamente…**

 **Euler-Lagrange no era tan cursi.**

Había una ecuación, con la que se podía analizar prácticamente todo o al menos eso aseguraba el científico que hablaba en un marcado acento alemán en el único programa de televisión transmitido a las 3 a.m. y que Gokudera vio un maldito viernes de mierda en el que no podía.

"Desde lo más simple como podía ser la forma de una esfera, hasta lo más complejo como la trayectoria de un satélite alrededor de un planeta" Dijo el idiota aquél.

Pero ese "prácticamente" debería ser "casi" todo porque había algo que estaba seguro no se podría hacer con aquella milagrosa fórmula… analizar a Haru Miura o de menos calcular sus acciones. La estúpida mujer se distanció repentinamente. Según notificó Sasagawa Kyoko: "Haru está ocupada con asuntos de su escuela" Y aunque todos creyeron eso, él no.

No era tonto, claro que no, su distanciamiento no ocurrió paulatinamente, en realidad fue de golpe: de la noche a la mañana no tenía tiempo de nada… claro, cuando se trataba de ellos, porque él la pudo ver muy contenta perdiendo el tiempo con un grupo de sus compañeros por el centro comercial de Namimori. Y justamente en su día libre la japonesa apareció de buenas a primeras en la puerta de su departamento. Lo primero que trató de hacer fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara evidentemente molesto, no tanto por la repentina visita, pero, sí porque tenía ganas de darle una paliza y luego abrazarla o al revés... ella protestó ante tal acto pidiéndole que esperara, de ante mano no tenía planeado hacerlo, sin embargo al notar que estaba evidentemente afectada por alguna situación fuera de su comprensión se dio por vencido. Algo que tenían en común ella y Uri es que los dos solían tener esa mirada que conmovía las fibras más sensibles de su ser. Así que después de suspirar pesadamente la dejó pasar y probablemente ese fue su peor error.

 _Haru tomó asiento, él esperó pacientemente mientras encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar a que soltara lo que tuviera que decir pero en vez de eso la castaña bajó la cabeza, tiritó unos segundos y… empezó a llorar. Al principio los hipidos lo consternaron, incluso llegó a creer que estaba riendo en voz baja, lo cual enardeció más su ya de por sí horrible carácter, estuvo a punto de gritarle que se largara, entonces, ella lo miró, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas delineando el contorno de las mismas._

 _Se quedó en blanco, oh no, él no era nada bueno consolando personas, mucho menos chicas y peor si se traba de ella._

 _-Haru se odia… es una mala persona-Sollozó la japonesa, mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus mejillas, cubriendo aquel pálido rostro. Gokudera guardó silencio, no era la primera vez que la veía llorar sin embargo tampoco se sentía cómodo cuando eso pasaba, esos sentimientos que la hacían sufrir no eran más que el resultado de una situación que estaba fuera de sus manos y además también le provocaba dolor, porque hiciera lo que hiciera no era merecedor de sentimientos por parte de ella. Si rememoraba jamás hizo algo que pudiera hacer crecer el afecto hacia su persona por parte de Miura, al contrario, entendía perfectamente las razones por las cuales podría odiarlo. Era justo e irremediable._

 _-Mentí… cuando le dije a Kyoko-chan que estaba ocupada con la escuela-Gimió la de ojos chocolate, él no parpadeó siquiera, lo sabía, más no pensaba reclamar absolutamente nada, era su vida después de todo, podía hacer lo que quisiera, si ella despertaba un día y los mandaba a todos a la mierda era su decisión. –Gokudera-san… Haru no quería ver a Kyoko-chan… aunque dije que no arruinaría nada y que era feliz si Tsuna-san lo era… pero, Kyoko-chan jamás se dio cuenta… ella no vio pese a ser mi amiga… y-Haru soltó un largo quejido apretando con una de sus manos la tela de su vestido Lila, justo en medio del pecho –No pude pensar otra cosa más que ya no quería ser su amiga, por un momento, sentí que la odiaba, que quería lastimarla, cuando me di cuenta, le había mentido… y a todos ustedes también.-Gritó mientras lloraba dejando ir todo lo que llevaba en su interior._

 _El italiano tragó en seco, no tenía idea de qué decir, cómo actuar, pero, tenía muy en claro que Haru Miura después de todo era humana; podía odiar y eso conllevaba a un cumulo interminable de sensaciones negativas, además que al mismo tiempo todo ese torbellino de emociones la hería por su naturaleza amable. Era todo un caso el que tenía enfrente de él._

 _-Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Bianchi-san, Reborn-chan y todos, intentan ser tan amables, pensé que sentían lástima por mí por eso estaba enojada con ellos también… pero, Gokudera-san no es así-Suspiró entrecortadamente la castaña, el aludido respingó en su lugar.-Gokudera-san me trata como siempre, por eso es que a Gokudera-san… no puedo mentirle.-Reconoció de inmediato, él cerró los puños a sus costados, estaba diciéndole que él tenía un trato especial entre todos, incluso por encima de su jefe quien era el interés romántico de Haru. –Lo peor de todo es que Haru ya no siente cariño como antes por Tsuna-san, siento haberle mentido… haber mentido a todos-Admitió, él miró detenidamente un punto en la nada, la codicia dentro de él se acrecentó, intentaba detener esa invasión a su buen juicio. Tal declaración por parte de la mujer estúpida parecía alentarlo a la irracionalidad. Y mientras estaba intentando controlarse, la chica se desplomó sobre la mesita, llorando por horas, hasta que finalmente su respiración fue calmándose, su cuerpo pareció relajarse, cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente sumergida en un sueño tranquilo._

 _El ojiverde sonrió irónico, no había hecho nada, sólo escuchar sin mirarla siquiera, no obstante, lucía mucho más cómoda que al principio, observó detenidamente el rostro de la mujer, con marcas rojizas en las mejillas de lo fuerte que había tallado las mangas de su suéter blanco contra su cara en un intento por secar las lágrimas. Medio sonrió de nuevo, de todas las personas él había sido elegido por ella para descargarse, no pudo tener peor sombra a la cual arrimarse en medio del desierto._

 _Pasó una media hora, antes que ella despertara tallando sus párpados, se incorporó y sin pensarlo demasiado dijo aquella frase que lo metería en un gran embrollo._

 _-Gokudera-san… los papás de Haru salieron de viaje… Haru no quiere estar sola y pensar esas cosas de nuevo… ¿Puedo quedarme?-Preguntó suplicando, él negó de inmediato._

 _-Por supuesto que no, mujer estúpida ¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza? ¿No te das cuenta que…?-A medio camino del regaño, ella tomó con desesperación la camisa del platinado, acercándose de repente… por todos los demonios, esa mirada era tan…_

 _-Te haré el almuerzo para mañana- Negoció ella, el medio italiano enarcó una ceja, incrédulo por lo que sucedía más que por la propuesta –De todo el mes-Corrigió ella al ver esa cara por parte de Gokudera –De tres meses-Determinó inclinando la cabeza, él suspiró, no podía ser más irónica la vida que en esos instantes parecía sonreírle, podría ahorrarse comprar almuerzo por tres meses, además preparado por la chica que –aunque negara con cada aliento- le gustaba y como extra a su aparente buena fortuna tenerla por un día para él, sin que nadie interviniera, sin que tuviera que verla admirando a su jefe y sabiéndose menos comparado con el Neo Vongola Primo Tsunayoshi Sawada._

 _-Tsk… ¡Sólo esta vez!-Gritó como si de verdad fuera una molestia, ella asintió. De alguna manera, Gokudera se sintió aliviado, pensándolo bien, eran casi las 9 de la noche en ese momento, no se iría sola (aunque él no la hubiera dejado de todas formas) y ambos evitarían sentir el frío de otoño, pero igualmente perturbado, tenerla tan cerca conllevaba a aumentar su autocontrol un poco, no era un animal después de todo, pero tampoco un príncipe._

 _Y todo estaba bien, ella dormiría en el sofá, él en su cama, ese era el plan original –no era broma lo de no ser un príncipe- hasta que… la vio dormitando incómodamente sentada en el sillón, no podía descansar tranquilamente después de ver eso, más irritado que antes, la llevó rápidamente a su recámara, la arrojó a la cama, había dormido en lugares peores que un viejo sofá así que podría vivir con ello por esa noche. Pero para no cambiar el rumbo de sorpresas, Haru adormilada volvió a tomar la camisa del chico._

 _-Gokudera-san…-Llamó, el gruñó de inmediato. –Podemos compartir, Haru no tiene problema con eso-Aseguró sonriendo, era tan estúpida, tan confiada, tan ingenua… -Haru no quiere quedarse sola… tiene miedo…-Explicó como si nada y nuevamente pasando por todas sus defensas había alterado su mundo._

Y ahora más tieso que una tabla Gokudera no podía explicarse qué tipo de hipnosis utilizaba para convencerlo, mucho menos entendía a esa mujer, primero ella había asegurado que no arruinaría nada y que era feliz con ver a Tsunayoshi Sawada igual, luego, se deprimía tanto que buscaba una excusa estúpida para no verse con ellos, posterior a eso, lo visitaba esa tarde en su departamento sólo para llorar hasta quedar exhausta arrepentida por mentir, así como pedir refugio en su hogar para finalmente obligarlo a quedarse ahí con ella, en la misma cama porque se sentía sola y tenía miedo, algo irracional debido a que no existía nada en ese ambiente que pudiera hacerle daño.

Y él no entendía nada. Ni el cerebro más prominente de ese siglo con dicha ecuación sería capaz de hacerlo. Para analizar a esa mujer seguramente se necesitaba una fórmula que develara los misterios del universo. Cerró los ojos, el aroma de la chica, su calor, la suave respiración acompasada… así como lo agitaba podía anestesiarlo, porque después de percibir todo eso, como una especie de arrullo, durmió como un bebé. Fue una buena noche, sin lógica ni explicación. Aunque por la mañana camino al colegio se percató:

Mierda… a los ojos de Haru probablemente no era hombre.


	3. Probabilidad total de calcular desastres

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo para entretenimiento.**

 **Nota: Muchas gracias a Violeta tan atenta, dulce y amable como siempre , a Sweet Weigthless Mind por ser siempre tan linda y darme ánimos, sandimelo98 siempre tan hermosa y dulce, Sakurimoon, Sangatsu Ame y Niolama me alegra que se pasen por los fanfics de su humilde servidora, sepan que es gracias a ustedes que me animo a escribir aunque he sentido últimamente que FF se está volviendo FB, estilo like y te doy like, en este caso "dame review y te doy review" cosa que no debería ser, cada quien es libre de leer y comentar, en mi caso no exijo ni pido ya comentarios, hace tiempo lo hacía pero finalmente me di cuenta de que lo que vale es sacarle una sonrisa (o lágrima) a quien lea y no escribir de manera superficial en una especie de concurso de popularidad que nadie va a ganar… me basta con saber que ustedes andan por acá y les gusta.**

 **Nota 2 para las/os que quieran leer más de los fanfics que hago: Con respecto al nuevo Fic… bien, verán, una versión de Haru y otra de Gokudera (son mi pareja favorita, lo siento jaja) con dos canciones (como han visto soy una maniática de la música y creo que Gokudera me apodaría así) es lo que sí tengo contemplado y están conectadas las historias, pero los otros dos me brotaron y no tienen exacta relación con lo principal, pues les explico para que me den su opinión: (en duda) Un capítulo dedicado a Kyoko-Tsuna-Haru, con la perspectiva de la castaña y Tsuna, pero, en la letra de la canción viene algo rudo y no siento que Kyoko sea de ése tipo de chicas… tampoco me parece que Haru sea mala onda pensando así, por otra parte, en cierto punto el chico intenta pedir disculpas a la chica y regresar pero ella lo manda al cuerno como muchas de nosotras con nuestros ex idiotas (Ja… risa fingida que oculta dolor como dice Deadpool). Otro capítulo en duda es el cuarto en versión Tsuna-Haru-Gokudera dónde el castaño jefe se siente… "raro" sobre Gokudera con Haru, sé que esto es largo pero me gustaría su opinión de verdad, si me dan el visto bueno en dos días más lo subo y ustedes mandan qué capi subo y qué no subo, si solo los dos que les dije o los 4 o 3… a ustedes, lo que pidan. De título tendrá "Había una vez" con referencia a algunos cuentos de hadas, ya verán por qué.**

 **Y después de estas dos notas introductorias largas (creo que me pasé)… va el fic jaja:**

 **Probabilidad total de calcular desastres.**

Después de terminar la prueba de ese día con total facilidad Gokudera se enfocó a un problema mayor aparentemente. Yamamoto observó a Tsuna rascarse mil veces la cabeza y a Gokudera escribir como si fuera lo último que haría.

Incluso mientras estudiaban en casa de Tsuna el de la tormenta parecía enfocado a la hoja que rellenaba a ratos solo interrumpiéndose para explicarle a su "jefe" lo que no entendía (aunque terminara sin entender más) todo eso hasta que Lambo llegó pateando la puerta y gritando que jugaran con él, ante la negativa porque tenían que estudiar, lanzó un balón de futbol directo a la cara de Gokudera rebotando en la de Tsuna que quedó inconsciente, furioso el italiano salió persiguiendo al pequeño además gritando a Yamamoto que se quedará ahí con el décimo, el pelinegro obedeció simplemente riendo mientras admitía que siempre era divertido estar con ellos, luego observó como Reborn tomó la hoja que hasta hace unos momentos Gokudera mantenía en su lugar y que salió volando.

-¿Chiquitín?-Preguntó al verlo comenzar a leer y sonreír.

-Aún le falta mucho-Respondió el ex arcobaleno, Yamamoto se acercó a ver qué era lo que se proponía sonriendo nervioso, vaya… ya suponía que algo así estaba sucediendo… no creía que fuera buena idea meterse pero cuando el niño se proponía algo difícilmente encontraba oposición.

Gokudera regresó algo magullado porque al final Lambo decidió usar granadas al ser sacudido por el italiano como si se tratara de una batidora, el asunto terminó con ese gran "Boom" y ahora la pequeña vaca noqueada por la explosión, chamuscada igual que él llegaba debajo de su brazo como si fuera una especie de pequeño saco de papas.

-Maldita sea… esta estúpida vaca-Se quejó el albino mientras dejaba al guardián del trueno en la cama del décimo que se recuperaba apenas del golpe.

-¿Gokudera-kun, Lambo, qué pasó?-Preguntó mirándolos a ambos

-No se preocupe décimo ya todo está arreglado-Se disculpó Gokudera y mientras Tsuna le pedía que dejara de inclinarse, el espadachín de la familia vio como el arcobaleno saltaba rumbo a la ventana usando la cabeza de Tsuna como trampolín.

-¡Duele! Reborn-Se quejó el castaño sobando su cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien décimo?-Interrogó Gokudera como siempre.

-Niño…-Llamó mucho más nervioso que antes y él aludido respondió simple:

-Recordé algo que tenía qué hacer, Tsuna estudia suficiente si no sacas una buena nota… -Sus ojos brillaron amenazantes –Te enviaré a Siberia para las vacaciones de Verano-Dijo al fin y saltó lejos de la habitación escuchando el chillido de Tsuna antes de eso.

Los tres adolescentes se quedaron en silencio.

-Bien, regresemos a estudiar-Pidió Tsuna desanimado, ya habían perdido tiempo además Reborn cumplía cabalmente lo que decía, si no quería pasar su verano en Siberia sería mejor que se enfocara.

Takeshi Yamamoto asintió, luego miró la ventana posteriormente a Gokudera.

Había leído todo, no era su intención, recordaba exactamente lo que decía esa hoja:

 _Calculando la probabilidad de que el suceso A (me gusta la mujer estúpida) sea posible a raíz de las siguientes premisas (encontradas en el modelo de investigación "Revista estúpida de adolescentes abandonada por mi hermana en mi casa" -voy a poner un maldito cerrojo nuevo-) para tal efecto el 90% de las respuestas deben ser afirmativas. (Este es un estúpido test)_

 _A1: Me preocupo por ella (maldita sea)_

 _R: SÍ (quien mierda no se preocuparía por alguien que camina encima de las bardas de los edificios y viste trajes ridículos)_

 _A2: Me interesa saber dónde está (No soy un maldito acosador)_

 _R: Sé que está en la escuela demonios, pero si saliera de esa ruta, podría ser por un secuestro o ataque ¿no?_

 _A3: Quiero verla a todas horas (¿Quién diseña estás cosas? es un maldito idiota)_

 _R: Diablos, si dice cosas como "Hahi" o "desu" solo soportaría 12 horas… 12 no es mucho._

 _A4: Quiero llamar su atención._

 _R: Si la llamo estúpida la tendré reclamando por 4 horas seguidas. Si a eso le aumento "idiota de los cosplay" 2 horas más… no me hace falta su atención._

 _A5: Pienso que es linda cuando la observo._

 _R: ¿Es una jodida broma? No la estoy mirando todo el tiempo, además no es linda ni cuando come algo que le gusta ni cuando acomoda su ropa ni cuando arruga la nariz al estornudar, menos cuando muerde el lápiz con el que escribe cuando estudia… linda… esa mujer es todo menos linda…_

 _Suceso A (ya ha ocurrido): La mujer estúpida (maldita sea) me gusta (joder)_

 _A raíz de esto, se procede a calcular las distintas probabilidades (suceso B)_

 _B1: Probabilidad de (borrón, mancha, borrón, palabra tachada) admitirlo (diablos): 0%_

 _Justificación: No estoy tan jodidamente urgido ni loco._

 _B2: Probabilidad de que ella se entere: 0%_

 _Justificación: es una estúpida después de todo_

 _B3: Probabilidad de que la estúpida mujer corresponda (en caso de que por un milagro su cerebro funcione y se dé cuenta) (mierda): 70%_

 _Con base en las siguientes opciones:_

 _Hipnosis, secuestro o abducción para convencerla de que le gusto: Taza de éxito 40%_

 _Justificación: Tenemos un ilusionista en la familia. No sería la primera vez que secuestran a alguien, Japón no es precisamente seguro. Se reportan avistamientos OVNI en la zona de Namimori unas 10 veces al año._

 _Refuerzo positivo: Taza de éxito 20%_

 _Justificación: Si funciona en monos, funciona en ella._

 _Mensajes subliminales: Taza de éxito 10%_

 _En la mercadotecnia la publicidad es importante, si pueden hacer que alguien compre una piña en vez de una sandía, es posible que se pueda lograr un buen resultado._

Yamamoto tragó en seco. Bueno Gokudera era… Gokudera… aunque no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta información o por qué decidía que ese era un buen método para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Oye Gokudera-Llamó tragando en seco.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-Respondió el ojiverde de mal humor.

-N-nada.-Respondió el pelinegro regresando a su libro. No estaba seguro de qué ni cómo decirle… esa hoja seguramente a esas horas ya estaba en manos de Haru.

Pero no hizo falta, cuando Reborn regresó justo a la hora que se retiraban, extendió la hoja doblada cuidadosamente a Gokudera.

-Se te cayó-Fue su simple comentario antes de entrar con Tsuna a la casa.

Gokudera arqueó una ceja luego desdobló el papel, palideció y quedó hecho una piedra literalmente. Yamamoto se acercó, sonrió sin ganas realmente, tal y como se esperaba del niño. Una letra fina y bastante estética había hecho anotaciones en la hoja:

 _Nota: Madura, Gokudera si no puedes declararte a una mujer ¿Qué se puede esperar de ti como mano derecha? ¿Cómo sabes que está en la escuela o qué no lo está? cuando se casen deberás soportarla 24 horas, mejora tu resistencia hasta entonces. Por cierto Haru no quiere ser secuestrada, ni abducida, tampoco hipnotizada, el refuerzo positivo sólo funcionaría si la amarras a una silla y la haces repetir que te quiere para después darle un premio cada que lo haga… ¿Mensajes subliminales? ¿Eres un producto de limpieza o algo así? Finalmente Probabilidad de que Haru te corresponda: 70% (si no la hubieras llamado estúpida, sugerido secuestro e hipnosis y compararla con un mono, sería del 100%) P.D. Piensa que hacer con el 30% que no has convencido. Ella te manda decir ¡Hahi! ¿Esa es una carta de amor?_

El Vongola de la lluvia soltó una risa baja

-Bien por ti Gokudera-Felicitó a su amigo aún en shock. El cerebro del albino intentaba calcular más probabilidades.

 _Probabilidad de enloquecer: 50%_

 _Probabilidad de que sea un sueño: 20%_

 _Probabilidad de huir a otro país, cambiar su nombre y proteger al décimo desde las sombras: 0%_

-¡Hahi!- Exclamó Haru quien parecía llegar en ese instante a la casa del castaño. -¿Yamamoto-san y G-Gokudera-san?-Preguntó un poco nerviosa mientras que el italiano deseó que lo tragara la tierra

 _Probabilidad total de desastre: 100%_


	4. Aplicando lógica al caos

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo para entretenimiento.**

 **Nota: Gracias a todas, Violeta (jajajaja gracias por decirme maniática de la música), Sweet Weigthless Mind, Sangatsu Ame y Niolama, SaKuRiMo0n, Angelinda, nubia perez, Suno-Andrew (Amo "El primer amor nunca funciona"),** **sandimelo98** **, son tan lindas y amables, de verdad me pongo un poco nerviosa por querer llenar sus expectativas, me han felicitado por mantenerme fiel a la personalidad de los personajes, espero seguir así, de repente sí se me puede ir, pero estoy intentando que eso no suceda, si pasa yo creo que renuncio a esto jajaja.**

 **Teoría del caos. Parte 1**

 **Aplicando lógica al caos.**

Lo más complicado puede surgir de lo más sencillo, una pequeña diferencia puede implicar grandes consecuencias en un comportamiento o sistema que incluso puede ser invariable, no se puede predecir a largo plazo lo que sucederá, eso era bien conocido por muchos: el aleteo de una mariposa podría provocar un huracán al otro lado del mundo si las condiciones se daban. El haber ido a estudiar para los exámenes de medio ciclo escolar a casa de su jefe así como la imprudencia de la estúpida vaca y dejar en manos de Reborn uno de sus más oscuros secretos habían sido el aleteo, el huracán… estaba por llegar.

-Hahi ¿Yamamoto-san? Y… ¿G-Gokudera-san?-Preguntó Haru que recién llegaba a la casa de Tsuna, llevaba en las manos una caja, seguramente de pastel.

-H-Hola Haru-Saludó Yamamoto, hasta él estaba nervioso y eso que no era exactamente el implicado en ese asunto.

-¡B-b-buenas tardes!-Gritó la castaña sin atrever a levantar su cara sonrojada, Gokudera se mantenía viendo algo muy interesante en el jardín de su jefe. La puerta se abrió, se trataba de Bianchi que seguramente escuchó a la castaña, es más, en Marte la habían escuchado posiblemente.

-Haru… Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi ¿Qué hacen acá afuera? –Preguntó la mayor.

-¿Uh?-Llamo Tsuna asomándose- ¿Olvidaron algo o pasó algo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto?-Interrogó consternado, desde hacía unos 20 minutos se habían despedido siendo exactamente las 4:30 p.m.

-Ah Tsuna… lo que sucede… -Respondió Yamamoto mirando a Haru y a Gokudera alternando entre sus caras e intentando explicar algo. Haru se removió nerviosa, extendió la caja a la mayor y le gritó a Gokudera justo en el oído

-¡Haru no es estúpida, no es un mono y no quiere ser abducida, secuestrada, hipnotizada o entrenada!-Vociferó la castaña para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Tsuna chilló por el susto, Yamamoto miró el cielo intentando encontrar algo invisible, Bianchi enarcó una ceja, Gokudera tenía una mirada incrédula bien plantada en la cara nuevamente parecía de piedra.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Preguntó Sawada, la hoja que sostenía Gokudera fue a dar a los pies de su jefe, que al levantarla palideció, luego miró a su guardián con la típica cara que ponía cuando algo irracional o raro sucedía y todos lo tomaban con normalidad.

-La verdad es que…-Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna para contarle lo que sucedió y el castaño volvió a chillar para mirar a Reborn.

-¡R-Reborn no debiste hacer eso!-Dijo por fin el Vongola del cielo. -Gokudera-kun… -Susurró, Bianchi que había leído por detrás de Sawada la hoja sonrió.

-Yo no lo hice, fue un accidente-Dijo el ex arcobaleno y rememoró para contarles, él tenía "asuntos" que resolver y se encontró con Haru de compras, después de saludarla y despedirse por la prisa dejó caer "accidentalmente" la hoja, cuando el niño regresó preguntando si de casualidad había dejado "algo" la joven castaña había respondido en balbuceos que no era su intención leerla y que no deseaba ser secuestrada, abducida o hipnotizada, también que no era estúpida ni un mono y que si esa era una carta de amor.

-Fue una apasionada carta de amor Hayato… -Alabó un poco sonrojada la hermana del medio italiano, seguramente alucinando con su amado Reborn que saltó directo al hombro del cielo Vongola _Lo hizo a propósito_ pensó Tsuna. -Nadie te culpa por eso mi querido Reborn, fue un accidente-La única que le creía ciegamente era Bianchi que lo cargó y acarició en la cabeza.

El albino no despertaba, no era una pesadilla ¡Era una tortura en vida!

-Ya, ya… entonces, Gokudera…-Llamó el espadachín de la familia pero el italiano estaba en su mundo realizando su enfoque, en realidad él podía hacerse el desentendido, es decir, cualquiera pudo escribir eso además él no entregó la hoja, actuaría con normalidad, nada había pasado, fin del asunto. -Tsuna… -Llamó el pelinegro al ver a Gokudera muy metido en sus pensamientos, parecía haber encontrado su nuevo sistema C.A.I.

-Gokudera-kun no es de los que hablan mucho de sus cosas, además Reborn tiene la culpa-Susurró Tsuna cerca del guardián de la lluvia que sólo asintió… bueno, de todas maneras no podía empeorar pensaron tanto el jefe como el guardián. Pero se equivocaban.

Llegó el tiempo de las vacaciones de verano, todos pasaron sus exámenes finales (Tsuna lo hizo por poco, Siberia no era una opción para su descanso) y con ello era casi libre de ir al festival de Verano de Namimori, casi porque debía llevar a Lambo, Fuuta e I-Pin. Todos estaban muy animados por ir a ver los fuegos artificiales y pasar divertidos momentos. Quedaron de verse en el santuario, era ya de noche, la luz de los puestos iluminaba de manera hermosa el recorrido al templo principal. Tsuna estaba agradecido por no tener que vender de nueva cuenta, Hibari era su pesadilla recurrente.

-Perdonen la espera-Pidió la voz de su novia, el mundo entero se iluminó para él al verla vestida con un sofisticado kimono color rosa adornado con flores y un obi amarillo, el pelo recogido en un moño del cuál pendía una horquilla dorada con una flor de cerezo perfectamente pintada, llevaba un bolso del color de su Obi además, sus labios fueron maquillados con un color rosa pálido. Los guardianes casi pudieron verlo flotar al cielo con una cara de felicidad "extrema" como diría el guardián del sol que estaba detrás de su hermana en un Kimono negro, parecía ser el único ataviado de manera tradicional puesto que los demás llevaban sus ropas casuales, Tsuna un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una sudadera azul con el número 27 y una chamarra color plomo, Yamamoto llevaba un pantalón beige y una camisa azul, Gokudera en cambio llevaba una playera roja con una chamarra negra de cuero y pantalones del mismo color con sus usuales cadenas recargado además en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos terminando lo último de su cigarro.

-¡Sawada! ¡Más te vale cuidar bien de Kyoko al extremo!-Saludó / regañó Ryohei, el aludido respingó y asintió efusivamente, luego se acercó a su ahora novia.

-K-Kyoko-chan te ves… muy bien-Murmuró el castaño sonrojado hasta la médula rascando su nuca, la chica sonrió amable.

-Gracias Tsu-kun… -Luego miró hacia atrás extrañada por algo- Pero… ¿Dónde está Haru-chan y Chrome-chan?-Preguntó al aire, Tsuna se asomó un poco.

-Ve-Animó Hana Kurosawa que vestía un Kimono azul grabado con mariposas verdes con el cabello recogido adornado con una peineta. Minúscula y casi escondida tras el Vongola del sol Haru "salió" con un empujón leve por parte de Bianchi que lucía un Kimono morado, chal color crema, cabello recogido así como unos googles color naranja para evitar que su hermano se desmayara, información que obtuvo de su yo del futuro una vez que sus recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Pero, cómo si no quisiera ser la única llamando la atención, Miura tomó del brazo a Chrome para salir de su escondite, la única chica con cargo de guardián Vongola usaba un Kimono color azul y Obi rojo, labial melocotón, un préstamo de las chicas para ella por ser nada más y nada menos que su amiga.

Yamamoto vio a Gokudera enderezarse un poco e incluso pensó que el cigarro caería de sus labios. No era usual ver a Haru arreglada de una manera tan madura. La joven castaña permanecía mirando el suelo mientras sostenía firmemente el hilo rojo de su bolso color verde ataviada con un Kimono rojo con bordados negros de aves pequeñas volando que subían desde la parte baja hasta la cintura en espiral (Para los que saben que Hayato significa halcón clara referencia) un Obi verde oscuro, además su cabello caía de lado en una coleta baja con un moño del mismo color que la cinturilla, usaba lápiz labial color rojo y una horquilla de lado contrario a su cabello dorada con unas tiritas color rojo.

-¿No le vas a decir que se ve bien?-Murmuró el de la lluvia a la tormenta que disimuladamente regresó a su postura inicial y miraba al frente muy concentrado en un árbol.

-Tsk… no molestes-Gruñó la tormenta -¿Por qué demonios me das consejos si tú ni siquiera tienes novia? Idiota del béisbol- Murmuró, Yamamoto medio sonrió.

-Jaja, ya, ya, no es por molestarte-Soltó Takeshi animado.

-Tsuna, Lambo-san quiere comer bolitas de Takoyaki-Exigió Lambo colgándose a la pierna del chico que sólo suspiró, el ambiente se había roto con la intervención del niño vaca.

-I-Pin también-Comentó la niña que vestía un pequeño Kimono amarillo.

-¡Lambo-san no puede esperar más! Takoyaki, Takoyaki-Demandó corriendo.

-Lambo no corras que podemos perdernos-Pidió Fuuta yendo detrás del niño.

-Vamos, Tsuna-san-Alentó Kyoko de inmediato tomando la mano del castaño que emitió un ligero "sí"

-Haru te ves diferente al año pasado-Dijo Yamamoto acercándose a la castaña y Bianchi que comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Es raro?-Preguntó la chica muy avergonzada.

-Para nada…-Yamamoto miró por el rabillo del ojo al platinado, si se atrevía a decir que se veía linda o bien lo volarían a la Luna.

-Te queda bien-Alabó Reborn en el hombro del espadachín, bueno siendo él quien lo decía Gokudera no tendría objeciones.

-Gracias, Reborn-chan, Bianchi-san ayudó a Haru a arreglarse-Comentó la chica, parecía por alguna razón decaída, atrás de ellos el medio italiano supo que su hermana lo había hecho con clara intención de ponerlo en jaque… con hermanas como esas para qué quieres enemigos, pensó.

Las chicas se veían completamente animadas mirando el colorido y los puestos de comida. Haru que se mostró tímida parecía un poco menos nerviosa. Su primera parada fue en el puesto de algodones de azúcar aunque Kurosawa se negó a comer algo tan "infantil" (¿No era más infantil su propio novio que no paraba de gritar "al extremo" cada ocasión?) Miura y Sasagawa decidían que algodón comerían, rosa brillante o azul cielo.

-Esas niñas son bonitas-Comentó un chico que había volteado a verlas y que tuvo la mala suerte de estar parado junto a Bianchi, Yamamoto y Gokudera quien al escuchar el comentario enarcó una ceja bastante molesto.

-Ah, pero esa está de la mano con ese chico y la otra no se despega del grandulón-Señaló el acompañante del muchacho. –Bueno la del Obi verde es muy linda y la del Kimono azul no está mal, no es mi estilo pero no deja de ser linda-Calificó muy animado.

-Hayato… si tú no le dices que se ve linda otro más lo hará-Regañó Bianchi a su hermanito menor que parecía muy enfurruñado.

-Cállate-Bufó el ojiverde.

Salieron de su lugar y a los dos insolentes el guardián de la tormenta les dio la mirada de advertencia más aterradora de la existencia para después caminar rumbo a los demás que ya los esperaban. Estúpido festival, estúpida mujer, estúpido Kimono y estúpida lógica del mundo.¿Por una regla tan sencilla como que fuera soltera debía atraer tantos buitres? No señor, no toleraba esa complejidad y no lo haría en un millón de años.

-¡Lambo-san quiere un pescadito dorado!-Gritó el menor viendo el puesto.

-Ahh esto no se me da bien-Se quejó Tsuna era su intento número 5, en cambio Yamamoto ya había atrapado dos, uno para Fuuta y otro para I-Pin, viendo esto el guardián del rayo se desesperó.

-¡Tsuna inútil, Lambo-san quiere su pescadito dorado!-Gritó sacudiendo al castaño.

-Ya lo sé-Dijo Tsuna, estaba quedando mal frente a su novia y las otras chicas.

-Tranquilo Lambo-chan, yo también ayudaré a Tsu-kun-Calmó sonriente la pelinaranja.

-¡Bien, veamos quién puede atrapar más pescados, esta será una competencia al extremo!-Se animó el del sol.

-¡Parece divertido, entonces yo también!-Dijo Yamamoto remangándose la camisa.

-¿Por qué esto se volvió una competencia?-Dijo Tsuna.

-¡Serán idiotas, yo atraparé todos los pescados para el décimo!-Gritó Gokudera

Debido a la fuerza de Ryohei el papel que cubría la paleta se rompía y no llevaba ni uno, por otra parte Yamamoto ya había atrapado otros dos, uno que obsequió a Chrome y el otro para él, Gokudera tampoco era muy bueno con eso, su impaciencia lo llevaba a espantar a los peces.

-¿Te enseño cómo, Gokudera?-Cuestionó el de la lluvia.

-¡No me jodas, puedo solo, es simple física!-Contestó casi gritando. –Sólo debo levantar al pez utilizando fuerza para que salga volando y caiga en la bolsa-Explicó. Haru lo observó con detenimiento, dudosa se acercó. Por su puesto que fracasó varias veces, así que no tuvo más remedio que recurrir al orgullo- Tsk, estás cosas están hechas para fallar un 98% de 100%-Comentó, el señor del puesto se enfadó.

-Gokudera-san lo estás haciendo mal-Dijo Haru hincándose a su lado –Sí es física pero no tiene que ver con fuerza-Explicó pagando por una papeleta y fijándose en un pescadito.- Es velocidad, mira-Dijo metiendo rápidamente el artefacto y sacando el pescado a la primera. ¿Ves?-Sonrió, pero, Gokudera lejos de tomarlo a bien, viendo la risa burlona del encargado, así como al idiota del béisbol dándole visto bueno se enfadó.

-Mmm…. Entonces…-Ryohei pagó por su palita e imitó a la castaña obteniendo al fin uno -¡Es una gran técnica, al extremo!-Gritó

-Está bien, está bien, ya lo hiciste-Dijo Hana arrebatándole la bolsita con el pobre pez que debía estar asustado por terminar con semejante gritón. Tsuna miró la palita recién adquirida con firmeza.

-Bien, yo también-Se decidió sacando por fin el pez para Lambo que sonriente lo recibió, luego tomó otro para Kyoko.

-¿Lo quieres, Gokudera-san?- Obsequió Haru de buena manera al albino, pero este se paró sin mirarla.

-Quédate con tu estúpido pez-Gruñó, Haru pestañeó mientras que Tsuna y Yamamoto miraron al enfadado guardián alejarse. Su orgullo no permitía semejante cosa, una estúpida mujer lo había corregido delante del décimo parecía estar burlándose de él, cómo si se jactara de saber que gustaba de ella y se sintiera con el derecho a humillarlo. Haru miró la bolsita, el pez nadaba en círculos no encontrando a dónde ir, caminó lento para incorporarse con los demás.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Tsuna?-Preguntó Yamamoto muy bajito, el jefe rascó su nuca.

-Parece que no han hablado nada desde ese día.-Comentó el jefe

-Aún falta para los fuegos artificiales ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-Interrogó Kyoko sentada junto a sus amigas en una banca comiendo Yakisoba, los chicos se miraron ya habían recorrido casi todo el festival, eran apenas las 8:30 la pirotecnia empezaría a las 10.

-¡Qué miedo!-Escucharon a una chica que iba del brazo con su novio.

-¿Hay algo por allá?-Preguntó Kyoko

-Es la casa encantada-Contestó Yamamoto, todos lo miraron, el décimo Vongola palideció, odiaba esas cosas.

-¿Casa encantada?-Preguntó el ángel de Namimori.

-Uhum, hay una por ese camino hacia el bosque-Señaló el pelinegro animado. -¿Deberíamos ir?-Preguntó

-N-no creo que…-Tsuna fue interrumpido por la propia Kyoko.

-Suena divertido-Comentó, el castaño intentaba fingir estar de acuerdo, podía ser más fácilmente convencido por la sonrisa de su chica que por mil pistolas apuntando a su cabeza.

Se internaron un poco en el bosque y encontraron un templo pero ahora estaba abandonado, era realmente tétrico a los ojos de Tsuna, oscuro lleno de hierbas y plantas.

-Vaya, así que de verdad había una de estas cosas-Comento Kurosawa cruzada de brazos sin mucho interés.

-¡Wooo! ¡Vamos a echar un vistaso!-Los ánimos de Ryohei se encendieron bastante.

-¡Hahi! Se ve aterradora-Murmuró Haru haciéndose para atrás, chocando sin querer con Gokudera, cuando volteó y vio al peliplata pareció asustarse más y decidió pegarse a Bianchi.

-No es más que un templo viejo-Murmuró Kurosawa

-¡Lambo-san no quiere entrar ahí!-Lloriqueó el niño.

-Por eso odio a los niños-Se quejó la chica.

-Vayan ustedes, nosotros cuidaremos de los niños-Dijo Bianchi tomando a I-Pin que lucía asustada también.

-P-pero nadie dijo nada de entrar-Gimió Tsuna, recibiendo como siempre una patada de Reborn en la cabeza.

-No seas cobarde, Tsuna ¿Vas a dejar a tu novia ir sola?-Preguntó

Así fue que el grupo entró con excepción de Bianchi, Reborn y los demás niños.

-¡Emoción al extremo!-Gritaba el mayor del grupo.

-Sí, sí, los fantasmas seguramente se van asustar con tus gritos-Comentó Kurosawa sonriendo mientras se encogía en hombros.

-¿De verdad está encantada, Yamamoto-san?-Preguntó Haru.

-Claro… la verdad es que aquí… -Yamamoto trató de poner su mejor voz para asustar.

-¿Era un cementerio?-Completó Hana quitándole la gracia. –Bueno eso es muy cliché ¿no crees?-Interrogó, era a veces muy madura para ellos.

-Esto no puede ser peor-Lloró Tsuna.

-No se preocupe. Décimo, yo lo protegeré-Señaló Gokudera con el usual brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando entraron se encontraron a oscuras. Comenzaron a ir a las habitaciones, había algunas completamente desiertas, otras con artefactos olvidados como cuentas de rosarios o velas las cuales prendieron con ayuda de Gokudera, era el único que llevaba un encendedor. Haru no lucía animada, además estaba asustada.

-Es bastante grande-Alabó Kyoko.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si cada quien escoge una habitación para explorar?-Preguntó.

-M-mm s-suena interesante Yamamoto-Respondió el jefe.

-¡Una competencia para encontrar tesoros!-Gritó animado el peliblanco hermano mayor de Sasagawa.

-¿Tesoros? Es un templo no una cueva pirata-Respondió Kurosawa

-¿Por qué no? Vamos a dejarlo a la suerte-Sugirió Yamamoto. –Juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras, los que pierdan irán a la habitación al final del corredor y los demás podrán escoger la que quieran ¿Qué tal?...-Todos asintieron aunque Tsuna parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-Tsk… es un estúpido juego-Bufó Hayato.

-¿Qué, tienes miedo cabeza de pulpo?-Preguntó Ryohei retándolo.

-¿Quién demonios tiene miedo, cabeza de césped?-Respondió el chico, de esa manera se unió al juego.

-Ah ¿Por qué tuve que perder yo?-Preguntaba Tsuna lamentando su poca habilidad para el juego, por otra parte otro perdedor había sido Ryohei.

-Afrontaremos esto como hombres, al extremo-Dijo el guardián caminando mientras arrastraba al pobre chico.

-Entonces, Chrome-chan, Hana-chan ¿Vamos por acá?-Preguntó la pelinaranja.

-Ah, entonces yo me voy con ustedes-Comentó el espadachín tomando a la chica de las ilusiones por los hombros antes de que Gokudera replicara algo, se vio a solas frente a frente con Haru Miura. Fue un incómodo momento en el pasillo, el viento entró a la casa y provocó un sonido espeluznante, Haru tembló y se acercó al chico que llevaba una de las velas.

-Gokudera-san-Llamó, pero él dio la vuelta, abrió una de las puertas y entró sin esperarla –Gokudera-san-Nombró nuevamente intentando alcanzarlo, el albino se portaba como si ella fuera aire, Haru frunció el ceño. -¡Gokudera-san!-Insistió.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-Respondió de muy mal humor. Haru tragó en seco.

-Haru… quería disculparse-Dijo al fin, ¿De qué? ¿De la humillación en ese puesto? Bueno era obvio que tenía que hacerlo pensó Gokudera. –Haru no debió gritarte esas cosas delante de Tsuna-san Yamamoto-san y Bianchi-san-Continuó. El italiano enarcó una ceja, se refería al asunto de la hoja. –Haru estaba nerviosa y por eso…-Se inclinó un poco.

-Tsk me da igual, no eres más que una estúpida-Bufó en respuesta el chico dándose vuelta.

-¿Gokudera-san no está enojado por eso?-Interrogó la chica -¿Por qué estás enojado con Haru?

-Una mierda, no despiertas mi interés como para enojarme

-Gokudera-san-Murmuró ella, luego pareció entender- ¿Es por lo del pescadito? –El chico siguió ignorándola, no tenía ánimos –Haru sólo intentaba ayudar a Gokudera-san-Explicó pero él se encaminó más lejos de ella.

-¿Y a ti quién demonios te pidió ayuda?-Fue la respuesta del chico de espaldas

-Gokudera-san idiota…-Susurró Haru con una sonrisa fingida mientras miraba a otro lado, quizás pensó que no la escucharía, pero, para su mala suerte, él estaba atento a ella así que pudo oírlo.

-¡Repite eso estúpida mujer! ¿Yo idiota? Tú eres mucho más idiota que yo-Vociferó dando la vuelta para por fin encararla, aunque a cierta distancia.

-Gokudera-san siempre insulta a Haru sin motivo-Rezongó la chica cruzándose de brazos con total pose de indignación

-Te tienes bien ganado ser una estúpida, por eso el décimo no te correspondió, sólo eres una mujer estúpida y odiosa-Soltó el platinado, Haru fue invadida por una enorme furia, dio un paso con gran fuerza acortando poco la distancia sin notar el crujido que su sandalia hizo contra la madera.

-¿Por qué si odias a Haru dijiste que te gustaba?-Le preguntó directamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no he dicho una mierda, para mí el décimo y la familia son lo primero, no iba a distraerme ni en mil años por una estúpida como tú-Fue la respuesta nerviosa del chico.

-¡Haru no es estúpida, además Haru no quería insultarte con lo de los pescaditos, sólo quería ayudar!- Murmuró golpeando con su pie nuevamente la madera bajo de ella, la cual hizo un "crack" que por el calor de la pelea ninguno de los dos dio importancia.

-¡Nadie te lo pidió, no eres más que un estorbo para todos!-Gritó Gokudera esta vez sí provocándole una mirada dolida a la castaña.

-Está bien… Gokudera-san tiene razón Haru lo sabe…-Dijo algo decaída, recuperando el ánimo para la pelea en poco tiempo –Pero aunque Gokudera-san sea muy inteligente y sepa muchas cosas, no puedes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta sin depender de otros, así que voy a decirlo… ¡No todo son tus teorías, fórmulas o ecuaciones Gokudera-san!- Gritó al fin dejando en jaque al italiano.

El suelo debajo de los pies de ambos hizo un sonido extraño, y luego, Gokudera vio como el cuerpo de Haru repentinamente caía… la madera se había roto.

Fue una cuestión de segundos, horrorizado vio la expresión en blanco de la chica mientras la gravedad hacía lo suyo, él no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó con toda la fuerza que pudo hasta el borde del agujero recién abierto sujetando del brazo a la castaña, en las películas cuando algo así sucedía siempre parecía que el rescate era perfecto, pero en la vida real considerando el peso y la repentina sacudida era normal que la otra persona hiciera una mueca de dolor como la de Haru, el italiano pudo casi adivinar lo que había pasado… era seguro que se había lastimado el brazo, podría ser que se esquinzara o peor, por el sonido que hizo el hueso, se había dislocado, de ser así no soportaría mucho pendiendo de él.

-¡No te muevas Haru!-Gritó él, ella en el futuro tras un repentino ataque al ser transportada lo había escuchado nombrarla así, eso sólo indicaba que tan angustiante era la situación.

-Gokudera-san…-Gimió asintiendo. Con ambas manos ayudo a subirla poco, pero el suelo nuevamente crujió bajó el cuerpo del chico. –No puede…ser-Murmuró ella viéndolo con espanto mientras pedazos de madera se desquebrajaron bajo el de la tormenta y… cayeron.

El caos es impredecible, no se le puede aplicar lógica correcta, sólo formular teorías sobre eso, por ende no le agradaban, no eran exactas sólo te decían que cualquier cosa sencilla podía alterar tu vida de una manera considerable pudiendo llegar hasta ser trágico el resultado, el cómo, cuándo o dónde nadie lo podía saber, conocías el por qué y en algunas ocasiones atisbabas a ver el final. El inicio de todo fue discutir en ese lugar… el resultado no quería ni podía imaginarlo. Fue el último pensamiento de Gokudera antes de que intentara por todos los medios cubrir a la chica del golpe que se darían inseguro de la profundidad del agujero. Por primera vez Gokudera Hayato entendió que no todo se resolvía con lógica como Haru dijo… a veces se necesita algo más.

Lástima que no era exactamente un hombre de fe.


	5. Lógicas y caóticas inseguridades

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo para entretenimiento.**

 **Nota: Gracias a todas, Violeta (jajajaja gracias por decirme maniática de la música), Sweet Weigthless Mind, Sangatsu Ame y Niolama, SaKuRiMo0n, Angelinda, nubia perez, Suno-Andrew,** **sandimelo98** **, Hotaru98, y todas las demás personitas que leen mis loqueras, jajaja estoy segura que nadie se esperaba que la situación trágica fuera más bien una treta (no soy del estilo cliché) recordemos que en KHK todo puede pasar, unas vacaciones pueden ser en una isla de mafiosos y una tortuga puede volverse gigante… Reborn es especialista en hacer de lo normal algo más divertido.**

 **Teoría del Caos P.2**

 **Lógicas y caóticas inseguridades**

Cuando vio el cabello de Haru elevarse recordó lo mucho que le gustaba el brillo, el color, el aroma del mismo. La mayor parte del tiempo podía verlo desde su lugar: atrás de ella mientras que Haru permanecía en el suyo: detrás de su jefe. En el momento en que sintió la piel de la chica recordó lo fina y delicada que era, también supo que era tan suave como se veía y que dejaría si desearlo una gruesa marca de sus dedos por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Mientras pendía de su mano pudo ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto lo mareaban bien abiertos. En el instante en que cayó junto con ella y la jaló hasta su cuerpo para protegerla del impacto entendió que aunque no había considerado dar su vida por ella tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

Y en el segundo en que su cuerpo tocó el suelo también supo que iban a sobrevivir, porque no fue precisamente una superficie dura la que encontraron, era más bien suave y poco firme, fue como caer en un malvavisco… además 4 metros, enarcó una ceja después de sentir el golpe… 4 jodidos malditos metros, incluso Haru bien sujeta a sus hombros en ese asfixiante abrazo abrió un ojo descolocada… miraron alrededor.

-¡Hahi! ¿Nos… morimos?-Preguntó consternada

-¡¿Eres completamente estúpida?!– Cuestionó el platinado sujetándola por los hombros- ¿En qué jodido mundo una persona que cae se queda como un venado con retraso sin hacer nada?-Cuestionó y Haru pestañeó. -Además ahora mismo estamos atrapados dentro de este jodido nido de ratas ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que estamos muertos, estúpida mujer?-Gruñó gritando suficientemente alto.

-¡Haru no es estúpida!-Respondió ella en pose de pelea aún hincada frente a él.

-No, los dos son idiotas-Dijo alguien desde arriba, los chicos miraron en esa dirección encontrando a Reborn que los observaba.

-¡Reborn-san! Que bien que está aquí, ¿Puede sacarnos?-Pidió Gokudera pero el ex arcobaleno respondió con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Claro… cuando arreglen sus asuntos-Dijo ajustando su sombrero -A decir verdad le di la oportunidad a Tsuna de dejar que ustedes dos hicieran las cosas a su manera, pero viendo que ambos no pueden hacer nada bien he decidido aplicar el método Vongola-Explicó

-¿Método Vongola?-Preguntó el ojiverde sin entender nada.

-Es un método con años de tradición en la familia… se toma al par de torpes y se les destierra a una isla desierta o bajo tierra por un periodo de 5 meses, los resultados siempre han sido positivos: todos los que han pasado por esta prueba han tenido una larga vida matrimonial-Contó el pequeño con bastante orgullo

-¿Matrimonial? ¡Reborn-chan no digas esas cosas!-Pidió Haru avergonzada. -¡Además Haru no quiere estar acá abajo 5 meses!-Sollozó desesperanzada.

-¡Reborn-san, no juegue de esta manera!-Fue la súplica del albino.

-No es un juego es el súper método Vongola para unir parejas y es 100% efectivo, Tsuna pasó por algo parecido para declararse a Kyoko ¿es sorprendente no?-Murmuró el niño como si nada -Además entre más tiempo pase…-Señaló la especie de globo en el que estaban sentados que pareció descender -Más lejos van a quedar de la salida -Advirtió. -Bueno, tienen 2 horas… si no tienen un avance entonces pasarán aquí 5 meses… me iré adelantando, adiós-Despidió dándose la vuelta.

-¡E-espera Reborn-chan!-Gritó Haru -¡No nos dejes aquí!-Gimió completamente angustiada.

Gokudera tragó en seco. Haru tiritó en su lugar, en completo silencio los dos no sabían qué hacer ni de qué manera cumplir con las expectativas del niño, por otra parte cuando Reborn salió del lugar los demás chicos ya estaban fuera por indicación del tutor.

-Fue divertido-Decía Kyoko a Chrome y Kurosawa, por otra parte Ryohei se quejaba por no encontrar ningún tesoro, Yamamoto reía como siempre, pero Tsuna… él estaba preocupado.

-Reborn… ¿Haru y Gokudera-kun?-Preguntó, sus dos amigos no habían salido en el momento en que Reborn lo pidió y no aparecían aun cuando el niño dijo que iría por ellos.

-Iremos adelantándonos, ellos nos alcanzarán después.-Aseguró el Hitman, Tsuna pestañeó no muy convencido.

-Pero…-Replicó el castaño, en el acto Reborn saltó hasta él y le dio una patada. -¡Eso duele Reborn!

-Ellos tienen sus propios asuntos que resolver-Dijo poniéndole punto final al asunto.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar, no obstante Tsuna sentía que algo había pasado y no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto, esperaba que Gokudera no fuera a estallar contra Haru y que ella no fuera a herir al italiano, debía admitir que se veían bien juntos aunque usualmente discutían parecían un matrimonio con muchos años juntos, incluso se animaba a decir que cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de su amigo se alegró bastante, Gokudera-kun merecía ser feliz se dijo y Haru merecía serlo de igual manera. Siempre temió que la castaña por despecho terminara por no volver a buscar el amor o buscándolo con alguien incorrecto, él apoyaba certeramente a su guardián, sí era temperamental, con mal genio y solía causar problemas por ser violento pero igualmente se esforzaba mucho, ayudaba todo lo que podía y siempre se mantenía firme y leal…

El corazón desconfiado de Gokudera se abriría con la siempre alegre y optimista Haru y ella encontraría fidelidad y sinceridad en su amigo. Aunque la intensidad de ambos era lo que le preocupaba, eso y que alguna vez Haru estuvo enamorada de él, no deseaba ser la piedra en el camino de ambos.

-¿Tsu-kun?-Preguntó Kyoko sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó la chica

-No, nada de nada-Respondió él sonriendo, ojalá todo les fuera bien a esos dos.

Por su parte Gokudera observaba el lugar, como era de esperarse de Reborn lo había preparado todo justamente para no hacerlo fácil, no había piedras que sirvieran de apoyo para escalar y tampoco mucho espacio para usar su dinamita. Miró a la chica que no dejaba de tocar su hombro y mirar un punto en la nada.

-Oye… tu brazo-Dijo él sin mirarla, Haru respingó y luego sonrió.

-Haru está bien, no está herida-Aseguró- Por otra parte a Haru le gustaría salir de aquí-Se quejó poniéndose de pie, era difícil puesto que la cosa debajo de ellos se movía como una gelatina. –Reborn-chan ¿Por qué hacer esto con Haru y Gokudera-san? Sólo somos amigos-Dijo, luego tembló no era exactamente la situación… pero no podía admitirlo simplemente.

Gokudera miró la espalda de la chica muy atento, amigos… ¿No podía ser de otra manera, no? Él tenía un deber como mano derecha y guardián de la tormenta, líder de los otros guardianes además, no podía ni debía distraerse su vida era de su jefe y su familia. "Una mano derecha no puede tener un comportamiento irresponsable", él sabía muy bien que G tenía la razón y por eso lo admiraba como guardián, aspiraba a ser alguien así o mejor. Por eso estaba fuera de discusión todo el asunto… ya había provocado muchos problemas.

Y aun así… eso le había dolido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir rápido, ya no deseaba escuchar más cosas que lo lastimaran, era de su conocimiento que Haru quería a su jefe y no podía hacer nada al respecto, perdió antes de empezar. Miró nuevamente alrededor debía existir algo que pudiera usar, bastaba con encontrar un defecto, alguna pista y entonces serían libres de correr a la comodidad de estar entre todos para evitar hablar.

-Gokudera-san… ¿Y si fingimos que arreglamos las cosas para cuando venga Reborn-chan?-Fue la sugerencia de Haru luego de ver como el chico se revolvía el cabello, si lo pensaban era lo más lógico.

-¿Arreglar qué mujer estúpida?-Interrogó él.

-¡Hahi! El… malentendido-Murmuró ella, él bufó. ¿Así que sus sentimientos eran un malentendido eh?

-No es Hahi y por primera vez en tu vida usa el cerebro idiota…-Gruñó él –No nos pidió que hiciéramos las paces como en una tonta pelea de amigos… ¿Es qué no sabes escuchar?-Preguntó con un tono sarcástico, ella suspiró.

-¡Haru no es estúpida ni es idiota! Gokudera-san siempre insulta a Haru y no es justo-Rezongó ella de mal humor –Incluso en esa carta… aunque dijiste que Haru te gustaba no dejaste de llamarla estúpida-Recordó mirándolo sin reparos, él sintió escalofríos.

-Maldita sea ¿Quieres olvidar esa cosa de una vez por todas?-Preguntó enfadado. Ella ladeó la cabeza, luego infló las mejillas.

-No la llames "esa cosa" –Pidió suavemente la castaña mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Joder no te…!-Gritó él avergonzado e igualmente con las mejillas encendidas. -Escucha… no tengo tiempo para eso… -Comentó rascando su cabeza y mirando a otro lado. Fue justo en ese instante que la cosa en la que estaban parados tembló y bajó lentamente.

-¡Hahi! Se está moviendo, Gokudera-san haz algo-Demandó la chica pegándose a la pared improvisada, muy asustada.

-¡¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga?!-Dijo él imitándola para no caer.

-¡No lo sé, haz algo!-Suplicó la castaña. -¡Dinamita, haz una salida con dinamita!-Sugirió

-¿Estás loca además de estúpida? La explosión nos lastimaría o provocaría un derrumbe y terminaríamos con un montón de rocas encima ¿Crees que no lo pensé?-Replicó el italiano, ella palideció.

-¡Haru no es estúpida!- Le dijo -¿Por qué a Haru le deben pasar estas cosas?-Preguntó en voz alta.

-¿A ti? ¡A mí! ¡Diablos, mi deber es estar junto al décimo y protegerlo pase lo que pase, si en este momento estuviera en peligro yo debería estar a su lado, no aquí contigo!-Fue la queja del Vongola de la tormenta.

-¡Gokudera-san siempre es tan pesimista, piensa lo peor de las cosas todo el tiempo y Haru tampoco quiere estar aquí con Gokudera-san!-Dijo la japonesa mirándolo firme

-¡¿Ahh?! ¡Todavía que te salvé la vida así me agradeces mujer estúpida!-Gritó furioso el guardián de la tormenta.

-¡Tú llamaste a Haru una molestia, entonces Haru no quiere estorbarte más Gokudera-san!-Fue la réplica de Miura.

-¡Y tú no dejabas de decir tonterías mujer estúpida!-Gokudera no iba a ceder por nada del mundo, nunca, jamás, ni siquiera si su vida corría peligro.

-¡Haru sólo decía la verdad, es porque Gokudera-san odia a Haru que siempre la trata mal!-Lloró ella verdaderamente asustada pero sin dejarse ganar.

-¡Joder si te odiara te hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara cuando llegaste a mi casa!-Respondió el peliplata señalándola para recordarle que muchas ocasiones había sido amable con ella.

-¡Haru no hubiera ido si Gokudera-san le hubiera dicho desde el principio que le molestaba!-Gritó Haru devolviendo el gesto

-¿¡No dices ser una dama, qué clase de "dama" va al departamento de un hombre que vive solo?!-Cuestionó con algo de burla pero mirando a todas partes buscando algo que pudiera servirles.

-¡Haru confía en Gokudera-san! ¡Gokudera-san es un imprudente que nunca piensa antes de actuar, pero no es una mala persona!-Fue la respuesta de la japonesa mientras se apoyaba con más fuerza en la pared, esa cosa no dejaba de bajar, no pensaron que sería tan drástico.

-¿¡Yo soy imprudente?! ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando pediste que durmiera contigo?!- Replicó Hayato provocando el sonrojo de Haru.

-¡Haru quería estar con Gokudera-san! ¡Y lo eres porque si no me hubieras sujetado sin pensarlo no hubieras caído conmigo!-Reclamó la chica en una especie de concurso para saber quién tendría la última palabra aparentemente.

-¡Idiota si no te ayudaba y esto no era un plan de Reborn-san te hubieras lastimado! ¡¿Y qué mierda quieres decir con esa jodida broma de querer estar conmigo?!-Gokudera igual se sonrojó, pero no dejaba su postura, en realidad se sentía menos nervioso gritándole como siempre que callado, así no tenía tanta presión sobre él, parecía una pelea pero era una bastante cómoda.

-¡Hahi! ¡Tú también te hubieras herido! ¡A Haru le gusta estar con Gokudera-san!-Haru respondía casi sin pensarlo, sentía que si no decía todas las cosas que quería jamás volvería a tocar el tema y mucho menos a ser tan sincera, además parecía que Gokudera estaba en la misma sintonía.

-¡Joder no es Hahi! ¿¡Entonces por qué mierda te quejas de estar aquí conmigo?!-Hayato Gokudera ya tampoco estaba pensando lo que decía, esperaba que de esa manera escuchara lo que necesitaba: a Haru rechazándolo finalmente.

-¡Gokudera-san fue el primero en decir que no quería estar aquí con Haru y eso la hirió, además no hubiera pasado esto si no te comportaras como un inmaduro!-Y mientras bajaban y bajaban más, gritando como un par de locos Miura realmente se planteó el hecho de que esa parecía la conversación más profunda, sincera y madura que habían tenido hasta el momento aunque pareciera otra cosa.

-¡No soy inmaduro maldita sea, tú eres la que se comporta como la estúpida vaca todo el tiempo! ¡Sólo recuerda todo lo que me gritaste frente al décimo!-Regañó el chico, ya había tocado el tema, no podía zafarse o decir que no tenían tiempo para lo que hacían, no corrían peligro pero serían 5 meses muy largos si no terminaban de una vez con todo ése día y en ése lugar.

-¡Haru estaba nerviosa no quería que todos se dieran cuenta que era feliz porque está enamorada de Gokudera-san también! – Gokudera se tensó y trató de decir algo pero no pudo, había escuchado bien ¿no? Ella dijo que estaba… parpadeó incontables veces y finalmente toda su sangre subió de golpe hasta su cara, no esperaba eso, nunca en la vida imaginó que un golpe invisible sería lanzado por ella hasta su pecho y lo hiciera sentir tan ligero, el delicioso calor que se apoderó de su cuerpo como si una bola de fuego recorriera sus venas sería una de las sensaciones que jamás olvidaría.

Haru abrió los ojos grandes como platos, boqueó un par de veces y enrojeció furiosamente hasta las orejas. El movimiento se detuvo, ambos estaban congelados uno frente al otro, Haru miró hacia arriba, alejándose de la pared momentáneamente.

-Paró-Susurró soltando un suspiro de alivio, el platinado no dijo nada miró hacia arriba y vio un par de luces, eran Yamamoto y Tsuna, al final el castaño no pudo evitar preguntar a Reborn la razón por la que ellos se habían quedado atrás y viendo que tardaban en regresar quiso ir a verificar que todo estuviera bien, fue entonces que el arcobaleno le dijo que no se metiera puesto que ahora esos dos estaban en su propia prueba de pareja al estilo Vongola. Tsuna recordó cómo fue que el tutor había procedido con él en su momento, aunque fue más ligero aparentemente, a él y a Kyoko sólo los encerró en un salón de Namichuu, el único momento que sintió que moriría fue cuando Hibari apareció tras la puerta y literalmente lo molió a golpes, en cambio a Gokudera y Haru los metió en un agujero adentro de una casa abandonada... pensó que encontraría a la chica asustada y al guardián intentando salir pero jamás imaginó que escucharía toda esa serie de gritos que culminarían con Haru declarándose… no sabía que cara poner más que la de incredulidad mientras que el de la lluvia sonreía abiertamente.

-¡H-Haru, G-Gokudera-kun! ¿Se encuentran bien?-Preguntó intentando enfocarse en la seguridad de sus amigos mientras Reborn hacía subir el mecanismo, resultó ser también que todo había sido plan del niño, dicha casa en realidad era una atracción que el noveno rentó amablemente para ellos por ese día a petición del ex arcobaleno como "regalo e incentivo" por las calificaciones de todos a fin de curso (y supuso que no sabía realmente las intenciones del Hitman) había preparado todas las habitaciones de igual manera, monitoreaba gracias a Bianchi que ayudó a las chicas a vestirse para poder colocarles un rastreador. -¡Cielos, Reborn esto fue demasiado peligroso!-Se quejó mientras Yamamoto ayudaba a Haru a pasar a tierra firme y Gokudera saltaba del cojín gigante a lado de su jefe.

Salieron de la casa escuchando al cielo de los Vongola quejarse una y otra vez de las maneras que tenía Reborn para hacer las cosas, rememorando incluso la vez que Hibari casi lo mata en el futuro, en silencio Haru miraba al suelo y Gokudera seguía con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al frente.

-Bueno, bueno, pero el chiquitín no quiso hacer daño, además parece que funcionó ¿no?-Comentó inocente el beisbolista de la familia, Haru entonces casi corrió hasta la salida mientras que Gokudera tenía la boca bien abierta y estaba nuevamente de piedra. Los habían escuchado.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales, aunque el italiano no dejaba de pedir disculpas a su jefe por los problemas, la situación y haber fallado como mano derecha al no estar a su lado, todo eso hasta que comenzó el espectáculo, los hermosos destellos multicolores adornaban el cielo llenando de felicidad a todos, aunque Haru sentía que su corazón estallaba como la pirotecnia y Gokudera no veía realmente el esplendor, si no la cara de la chica por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Son hermosos!-Dijo Kyoko sentada junto a su novio.

-¡A Lambo-san le gustan las cosas que brillan!-Dijo la pequeña vaquita en brazos de la chica.

-Valió la pena buscar un buen lugar-Comentó Ryohei, por su parte su novia negó sonriendo vencida, nunca podría con esa forma de ser de su chico, pero eran esos momentos en que actuaba más calmado los que la habían conquistado.

Chrome veía en silencio pero feliz el espectáculo, Yamamoto la miró un segundo, luego a Gokudera.

-¿Le dijiste que se veía bien?-Preguntó a su amigo notando la mirada del smoking Bomb y éste al encontrarse sorprendido nuevamente en el acto vergonzoso masajeo el puente de su nariz

-¿Quieres terminar volando en pedacitos o prefieres callarte?-Amenazó con la dinamita en la mano. Yamamoto reía con fuerza palmeando el hombro del italiano que parecía contar hasta un millón para calmarse.

-Haru-chan ¿Son hermosos… verdad?-Kyoko notó que su amiga no estaba tan animada, parecía más bien no encontrar la belleza en los destellos. -¿Haru-chan?- Preguntó, pero la castaña no respondió como esperaba, simplemente se puso roja y tomando la cabeza entre sus manos dijo algo imposible de descifrar "Haru sólo quiere meter la cabeza a un agujero y no sacarla jamás"

-¿Pasó algo?-Pregunto el ángel de Namimori a Tsuna en un susurro, el castaño sonreía sin ganas mirando a Miura, la pobre había gritado algo que hasta a él le dio pena escuchar, seguramente lo dijo sin pensar y sin desearlo realmente, él conocía esa sensación de vergüenza, lo peor fue que Gokudera-kun no dio una respuesta y las cosas habían quedado en un Haru-1 Gokudera-1 ahora estaban empatados pero no parecía que eso fuera suficiente para que su relación avanzara o siquiera se convirtiera en una.

-N-no que yo sepa-Respondió, no planeaba evidenciarlos, suficiente habían tenido ese día, francamente necesitarían unas dos o tres situaciones así para afianzar su lazo pero lo mejor sería dejarlos hacer las cosas a su ritmo… si es que aún querían hacerlo.

Gokudera regresó a su casa después de que todos se despidieran, Haru pasaría la noche en casa de la novia del décimo así que no regresó por la misma ruta que él… lo que le pareció excelente, solos a mitad de la noche por las calles de Namimori después de todo lo sucedido era una mala idea. No es que fuera a saltarle encima, pero… sería incómodo, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el mismo asunto, todo había pasado de "mal" a "Jodida mierda" en unas cuantas horas.

Ahora tenía un grave problema.

La estúpida mujer lo correspondía. Y eso lo hacía feliz de manera jodida y devastadoramente cursi.

Pero… ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?

Se sentó en el sofá, prendió el televisor y cambió de canal sin realmente mirar nada en la pantalla… "Las personas inteligentes suelen ser más infelices y menos seguras que los que no lo son… estudios recientes comprueban…" A veces, sólo a veces le gustaría tener el cerebro simple del idiota del béisbol.

Reconoció después de pegar con la palma de su mano en la frente otra verdad desagradable.

En el fondo era mucho más inseguro de lo que pensaba, además envidiaba la simpleza del tarado deportista… Su teléfono sonó, era de su adorado jefe, por un momento se alteró.

-¿Décimo?-Preguntó inquieto.

-Ah… Gokudera-kun… siento llamarte tan tarde… ¿Mañana estás libre?-Preguntó el chico al otro lado con una voz un poco nerviosa.

-¡No hay ningún problema, décimo, si me necesita estaré con usted!-Fue la respuesta del platinado.

-Entonces… tengo que pedirte un favor ¿Podrías acompañarnos al centro comercial de Namimori mañana a las 3:30…? Kyoko-chan quiere comprar unas cosas pero no se me da bien eso… -Admitió riendo nervioso.

-No hay ningún problema-Aseguro el ojiverde, además servía de que así cuidaba mejor a su jefe y a su mujer.

-Que bien, me salvaste Gokudera-kun… Haru también irá-Comentó Tsuna, mientras que su guardián de la tormenta se congelo en su lugar. -¿Gokudera-kun?-Preguntó de nueva cuenta su jefe.

-¡N-no pasa nada, estaré mañana a su lado como siempre!-Aseguró, después de despedirse cordialmente se sentó… maravilloso, justo a la persona que menos quería ver.

No sería su mejor noche y seguramente el día siguiente no sería su mejor día.

Odiaba toda esa inseguridad…


	6. La tercera ley es la vencida

**Disclaimer: KHK no me pertenece, fanfic sin fines de lucro sólo para entretenimiento.**

 **Nota: Chicas no es el final… a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán… cada vez mejor jajaja una cosa es empezar como pareja y otra serlo, y también desde acá será la perspectiva de Haru y otros miembros de la familia. Las invito a leer la segunda nota del capítulo 3 Para las que piden un poco más de oscuridad y madurez…así como mis otros fanfic. Como siempre muchas gracias a: Violeta, Sandimelo98, Hotaru98, Suno-Andrew, Sweetly Weightless Mind, nubia perez, Sangatsu Ame, Angelinda, SaKuRiMo0n, Niolama, sakaki-sam DXC 12345… Y chicas… de verdad que espero no salirme de ningún pj, cada que vez que me dicen que lo hago bien por no salirme de los pj… me siento tan presionada que siento que en un momento la cagaré… xD ojalá que no sea así.**

 **La tercera ley es la vencida.**

En la física todas las acciones conllevan a una consecuencia. Por ejemplo si empujas un péndulo se moverá hacia adelante pero después regresará hacia ti con la misma fuerza que aplicaste, cuando golpeas a alguien el dolor también es para ti cuando el puño choca contra su cara aunque el daño no es el mismo, es como si hasta la física te dijera que hay un Karma y todo lo que haces regresará a ti con la misma magnitud con la que hiciste las cosas… Haru pensaba en ello, desde que despertó en la casa de Kyoko y dijo que iría a la suya para cambiarse, sólo tenía la idea de que tendría que pagar algo por lo que dijo. A ella solo venía el momento en que gritó que también estaba enamorada de Gokudera y la cara seria del Vongola.

Casi no pudo dormir y en un momento de la noche se acercó a la ventana para mirar fijamente el cielo, además de cansada y estresada había despertado con una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo. Quizás porque en unas horas vería ni más ni menos que al guardián de la tormenta, a veces no sabía si Kyoko y Tsuna tenían algo contra ella, enterándose ese mismo día que los acompañaría y sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Bueno no sería tan malo al no ser la tercera en discordia, no obstante ¿Por qué el italiano? Cuando entró a su casa la encontró desierta, cierto había olvidado que sus padres estaban nuevamente de salida se sentía orgullosa de que su papá fuera reconocido como un buen profesor y ahora diera conferencias.

Se cambió, sin embargo mientras lo hacía cierta sensación de frío comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, además el malestar estaba aumentando, no le dio demasiada importancia, sería la falta de sueño y no planeaba arruinar la cita de Tsuna y Kyoko, suspiró, casi pudo imaginar al italiano con su "sutileza" peleando con todo aquel que viera a su jefe o a su novia, no podía dejarlos solos con él o toda la atmósfera romántica se iría como diría él "a la mierda" Salió de su casa después de tomar algo de jugo de naranja y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a martillar terriblemente.

Mientras más caminaba peor se sentía, además un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerla lentamente, dolía un poco respirar y la calle se movía como si estuviera a punto de dar una vuelta de 360 grados, pero debía esforzarse, seguir… a medio camino sintió que alguien la seguía, oh no, últimamente se había hablado de asaltantes por esos rumbos, intentó caminar más rápido aunque no pudo más: terminó apoyándose en la pared, segura de que sería atacada casi extrañaba su cartera cuando los pasos acercándose resonaron en su cabeza, tendría que defenderse no caería sin pelear. Justo tomó el resto de fuerza para plantar cara al susodicho y gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera cuando su visión se borró definitivamente y sólo distinguió ropa oscura antes de caer, genial, ahora si además de robarla la secuestraban o le hacían algo más estaría completamente expuesta e indefensa.

Mientras se encontraba inconsciente sintió que flotaba, como si estuviera siendo llevada por una fuerza misteriosa, una calidez deliciosa que embargó su cuerpo haciéndola sentir mucho mejor, después de un tiempo comenzó a reaccionar, encontrándose completamente cómoda en dónde fuera que estuviera, quizás un alma samaritana llamó a una ambulancia y ahora estaba en el hospital… algo frío y mojado pegó literalmente en la piel de su frente aunque no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, no supo desde ese momento cuánto tiempo pasó pero por fin abrió los ojos descolocada, poco a poco divisó luz, figuras a su alrededor… un aroma específico que picó en su nariz.

-¿Hahi?-Murmuró tocando su frente, ahí estaba ni más ni menos que Kyoko observándola con preocupación, luego Tsuna que le sonrió ansioso, por el otro lado… Gokudera Hayato con los brazos cruzados en clara pose de maleante la veía muy molesto… casi como si deseara matarla.

-¡Haru-chan!-Gritó su amiga abrazándola. -No te muevas por favor tienes mucha fiebre- Pidió empujándola suavemente para que se recostara. Haru miró un poco alrededor, conocía ese lugar, no era su casa, tampoco parecía la habitación de Kyoko o la de Tsuna… sus ojos se abrieron enormes… era la mullida cama del guardián de la tormenta lo que quería decir que estaba en casa de Gokudera Hayato.

-Menos mal que Gokudera-kun te encontró-Suspiró Tsuna aliviado. -¿Verdad Gokudera-kun?-Preguntó el castaño sonriendo para el italiano que se despegó de la pared, caminó hasta ella y la golpeó. –¡Gokudera-kun!-Chilló Tsuna, Haru tocó la parte dañada mirándolo molesta.

-¡No vuelvas a causar problemas al décimo mujer estúpida, por tu culpa canceló su cita! –Regañó completamente furioso, Haru estaba por replicar pero entonces entendió la situación, todos estaban con ella ahí y eso significaba que en efecto la salida se había cancelado.

-¡No es como si Haru hubiera querido arruinar la cita de Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan!-Contestó la castaña sentándose de golpe ganando después una mueca de dolor en su rostro, mareada tocó su cabeza mientras escuchaba al italiano chistar, así mismo dio la vuelta mostrándole su amplía espalda enfundada en una sudadera con las mangas y la capucha roja, el resto era blanco con un estampado negro.

-No te preocupes Haru-chan, no tienes la culpa ¿Verdad Tsu-kun?-Preguntó la ojimiel al Cielo Vongola que asintió un poco incómodo sonriendo y mirando a su guardián y a la chica alternativamente, su relación no mejoraba aunque hubieran confirmado sus sentimientos ¿Qué podía hacer? Era obvio que Gokudera no se portaría bien sólo por eso y Haru no estaba en condiciones para estar peleando…

-Mhm… Haru no tienes que preocuparte de nada- Fueron las palabras de Tsunayoshi, no sentía que debiera hacer algo aún, tal vez podría hablar con el ojiverde para que se calmara un poco, no era culpa de la chica enfermar… seguramente había sido por pasar el tiempo en ese agujero así que era indirectamente de su tutor.

-Iremos a comprar algunas cosas para ti Haru-chan, regresaremos pronto-Señaló Kyoko poniéndose de pie, luego se acercó a la castaña para decirle algo al oído, Haru respingó vio a su amiga sonreír y salir con el jefe Vongola mientras que Gokudera le dedicó una misteriosa pero significante mirada.

-Gokudera-san… Haru no mejorará sólo porque la mires mal-Se quejó recostándose, él bufó y salió de ahí, la de ojos chocolate aprovechó para sonrojarse furiosamente "¿sabes Haru-chan? Gokudera-san no sólo te encontró, él te cargó todo el camino hasta acá y llamó a Tsu-kun para que viniéramos a verte" Esas palabras la hicieron sentir más extraña aún, ¿por qué si tuvo la amabilidad de hacer tal cosa la trataba de esa forma delante de todos…? bueno del peliblanco no podía esperarse una actitud caballerosa, era muy confuso. –Tsundere-Gimió recostándose, toda la habitación olía a tabaco, pólvora y algo fresco, una especie de loción.

Luego tocó su frente… el pañuelo arrugado, completamente empapado y mal doblado era del chico… sólo él era tan descuidado con sus cosas, le tocó ver alguna que otra vez como asomaba de su bolsillo salvajemente. Sonrió, Gokudera Hayato no era después de todo una mala persona, simplemente no se sabía expresar o comportar. Él… era un chocolate amargo con centro suave y dulce. Estaba muy cansada por lo que decidió dormir un poco más… pero…

-Oye, estúpida-Llamó él abriendo la puerta sin tocar, Miura lo miró detenidamente. -¿Eres idiota también?- Interrogó entrando, ella frunció el ceño, ya se sentía suficientemente mal así que no necesitaba ese tipo de situaciones. -¿Por qué demonios no te quedaste en casa si te sentías mal?-Volvió a cuestionar el chico, Haru infló las mejillas dispuesta a ignorarlo. -¿Tienes idea de las molestias que causaste? ¡Pesas más de lo que parece!-Se quejó él y ella lo miró abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose, oh, entonces era cierto que la había cargado, al instante cambió su expresión a una incrédula ¿Cómo estilo costal de papas o bulto? –Joder… los brazos me están matando ¡Esto es porque comes demasiados dulces! –Haru ladeó la cabeza… para nada, todo podía ser menos ser llevada por el chico como una princesa, simplemente eso era como pedirle peras al Olmo. Gokudera enarcó una ceja, se acercó hasta pegando con sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de la japonesa -¿Me estás escuchando o tu cerebro ya se coció?-Preguntó, Haru sonrió de nueva cuenta, por más que discutieran no podía negar que él le gustaba mucho, de todas formas no dejaría ir el reciente insulto.

-Pues entonces Gokudera-san hubiera dejado a Haru…-Un repentino mareo se apoderó de ella obligándola a ovillarse, ese horrible escalofrío producto de la fiebre se sintió mil veces amplificado.

-Tsk… tan sólo deberías haberte quedado-Comentó él alejándose repentinamente, ella agradeció que se fuera porque su corazón además de latir desbocado le robaba el aliento y de por sí ya era complicado respirar.

Siendo honesta ella no sabía que había visto exactamente en él, era completamente opuesto a Tsuna se cubrió un poco más para cerrar los ojos finalmente y dormir, a los pocos minutos sin embargo el chico regresó con algo en la mano, un vaso grande con un líquido espeso de color casi café, ella palideció cuando sin decirle nada lo acercó a ella, no olía a algo que quisieras beber exactamente, que supiera él no podía hacer poison cooking como su hermana… ¿O sí?

-G-Gokudera-san… Haru no quería molestarte- Se disculpó Miura aterrada.

-¡Sólo cállate y tómalo!-Exigió él, ella tragó en seco. -¡Deja de ser estúpida por una vez y haz lo que te digo!-Volvió a decir.

-¡Haru no es estúpida y…!-Al instante su cuerpo le pidió un alto al esfuerzo, él chistó, tomó la cabeza de la chica la inclinó y empinó el brazo directo a su boca, para su sorpresa no tenía sabor alguno, gracias al cielo había perdido ya el gusto así que no se opuso más a beberlo, de todas maneras no tenía la fuerza para pelear, si la quería matar ese era el momento justo. Acabó con todo el contenido y fue entonces que él la dejó por la paz, que fea impresión se llevaría Tsuna al verla muerta… peor por Kyoko-chan.

Haru se mantuvo calmada, en unos minutos sentió que era más fácil respirar, confundida buscó la mirada del chico, Gokudera no la veía, estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo sin reparar en ella, luego se sentó en el suelo al otro lado de la cama, en completo silencio, era un poco incómodo. Ella seguía mirándolo, hasta que él después de exhalar el humo completamente irritado la encaró.

-Qué demonios… si tengo algo en la cara ignóralo estúpida mujer-Gruñó, Haru se acomodó dándole la espalda, pero sentía la mirada penetrante del chico sobre su persona, así no podría dormir, rogaba que Kyoko y Tsuna regresaran pronto.

-¿G-Gokudera-san, qué era eso? –Se animó a preguntar por fin sin dar la vuelta.

-Es algo que me daban cuando era niño y enfermaba-Contestó él sin muchas ganas y sin brindar más información. Nuevamente quedaron en silencio bueno él no era precisamente una persona parlanchina, si tuviera la personalidad de Yamamoto… lo imaginó sonriendo enérgicamente y diciendo "¿Te sientes bien, Haru?" Aguantó las ganas de reír ¿Y si fuera como el hermano de su amiga? "¡Tienes que mejorarte al extremo Haru!" apretó los labios para evitar la carcajada, no era su estilo además si gritara así no la dejaría dormir… ¿Qué tal como Tsuna? "Haru ¿Te sientes mejor?" Con esos ojos llenos de compasión y preocupación… Y… ¿Dino-san? Ahora Gokudera tenía esa mirada intrépida, el aura principesca "No tienes que preocuparte por nada señorita… eres como mi hermana menor así que cuidaré de ti"

-Pff-Salió de sus labios, estaba intentando contenerse realmente.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda te pasa?-Cuestionó él, ella tosió un poco para disimular la risa.

-N-nada-Susurró, que bueno que el medio italiano era como era porque así le gustaba. Tiritó un poco invadida por otra oleada de frío, dios se estaba vengando de ella por sus malos pensamientos, bien merecido lo tenía. –Tsuna-san ¿Llegará pronto?-Preguntó a la nada, el chico no le respondió, ella dio la vuelta para ver si siquiera estaba ahí, lo encontró completamente serio.

-El décimo tiene muchas cosas que hacer-Dijo simplemente, evitando mirarla más. -Tendrías que ser agradecida con él-Murmuró.

-S-sí… Tsuna-san siempre es muy atento con Haru-Dijo la japonesa sintiendo un ambiente tenso.

-No te hagas ilusiones mujer, el décimo no se fijará en ti-Atacó él y ella molesta frunció el ceño.

-Haru no está pensando así Gokudera-san-Gimió con tono irritado la japonesa.

-Tu cerebro procesa tan mal la información que podrías creer cosas que no son ciertas-Le espetó el albino sonriendo sardónico.

Justo cuando pensaba que él no era tan malo y grosero tenía que venir con ese comentario…

-¡Haru no estaba haciendo nada!-Gritó levantándose, no se iba a quedar ahí- ¡Si tanto te molesta Haru se va!-Determinó poniéndose de pie, casi cayendo por el esfuerzo, el chico se levantó de inmediato para tomarla del brazo y regresarla a la cama de un jalón.

-¡¿Tienes mierda en ese cerebro tuyo?! –Regañó el Vongola de la tormenta, ella lo observó llorosa, antes de que abriera la boca hizo "puff" en una nube de humo rosa, Gokudera tosió alejándose un poco.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Haru abrió los ojos para apoyarse en la pared, no estaba segura solo sintió una sacudida y después… escuchó sonidos extraños en un idioma que no entendió, miró alrededor sólo para encontrar una figura masculina delante de ella ¡Y qué figura! Músculos bien enmarcados sin llegar a ser exagerados, un abdomen cubierto de piel blanca y delineado perfectamente, como si fuera el cuerpo de un modelo o bien una pieza de arte, largas piernas gruesas y masculinas evidentemente, además… sólo tenía una toalla blanca amarrada flojamente en la cadera, subió la mirada para ver mechones de cabello plata empapados enmarcando un perfecto rostro de facciones varoniles… los ojos verdes bien abiertos puestos sobre ella.

Abrió la boca y ahogó un grito de asombro ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cuándo fue qué semejante adonis había llegado a…? No, esa no era la casa de Gokudera aunque olía similar, lo que escuchaba era el televisor pero no era japonés…

-Joder-Soltó el apuesto hombre sonriendo de lado torcidamente. –Le dije a la mujer estúpida que no tocara esa estúpida bazooka, se la quité la estúpida vaca porque está en modificación… pero nunca hace caso… nunca haces caso ¿verdad?-Preguntó dando un paso hasta ella, dejando atrás el objeto tirado en el suelo, la castaña se encontró acorralada con la pared.

-¿Q-quien…?-Haru balbuceó antes de sentirlo más cerca. Ojos verdes, cabello plata… ojos verdes, cabello plata… no podría ser otro que… -¿G-Gokudera-san?-Preguntó y él apuesto hombre sin dejar de acercarse enarcó una ceja.

Haru entendió: la bazooka era la de Lambo, pero de ser así debió cambiar con la Haru de 10 años más en el futuro y no con ella que pertenecía al pasado…

-Mierda… Spanner se pondrá contento cuando sepa que ya se puede viajar al pasado-Gruñó el apuesto adulto…

Ah estaba en el futuro porque era un sistema diferente… en el futuro… ¿Qué hacía ella en el futuro con Gokudera y además por qué estaba en paños menores? Sin pensarlo mucho cubrió sus ojos con las manos, el Vongola parecía divertido por eso.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo-Rememoró y luego bufó-Mereces un buen castigo por todo lo que me hiciste en el pasado… _estúpida-_ La forma en que la llamó con ese insulto lejos de parecerle agresiva fue más bien como… sensual.

-Ha-Haru no ha hecho nada…-Susurró ella –G-Gokudera-san no es divertido ¡Para!-Pidió alterada consciente de que el hombre estaba ya muy pegado a ella, casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mientras que en el suyo una serie de sensaciones aumentaba, el pulso, la fiebre, la respiración. Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió la mejilla del italiano cerca de la suya y su aliento chocando en su oreja.

-Qué mierda estás diciendo… en esta época nunca me pides que pare-Le dijo y Haru sintió como una fuerza descomunal la levantaba de la cintura.

Por su parte, en el pasado Gokudera se encontró con la figura más curveada de la castaña que lucía un minúsculo short color negro así como una camiseta de tirantes a juego, parecía más bien una pijama que ropa, el cabello largo suelto y desperdigado por sus hombros.

-¡Hahi!-Exclamó viendo al chico y luego alrededor, sonrió sardónica –Hayato va a matarme… dijo que dejara esa bazooka pero estorbaba-Susurró negando

-O-oye-Llamó el chico frente a ella, la mujer miró el calendario, luego la hora en un reloj muy fino sujeto a su muñeca.

-Ah… Spanner-san se pondrá contento cuando sepa que sí se puede viajar al pasado ahora- Sonrió, lucía mucho más madura y femenina, además olía a jabón perfumado… ¿fresas o cerezas? Gokudera negó, no debía distraerse ¿Viajar al pasado? Es decir que esa era la mujer estúpida del futuro… ¿Pero… por qué lo nombraba con tal falta de respeto? La mujer reparó en él, sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi yo del pasado-Dijo inclinándose un poco para después ponerse de pie y acercarse a él -Bueno… supongo que esto servirá en venganza por lo que me hiciste en el futuro _Ha-ya-to-kun_ \- Susurró avanzando hasta el chico para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del aludido que perdió el color por un momento para después sonrojarse –Haru del futuro te dará información importante sobre mi yo del pasado… -Dijo muy cerca de su cara.

-¿¡Qué mierda estás…?!-Preguntó él en pánico.

-Sólo te diré… como le gusta a Haru que la beses-Guiñó ella para después pegar sus labios a los de él. Gokudera se quedó tieso como una piedra, en especial al sentir la lengua suave de la mujer entrando a su boca… seguramente iba a desmayarse.

En el futuro las neuronas de Haru corrían de un lugar a otro sin poder hacer sinapsis, no podía respirar, por todo su cuerpo descargas eléctricas explotaban de tal manera que pensó que se desmayaría… la forma en que Gokudera del futuro estrujaba su cintura reteniéndola contra la pared sin dejarle escapatoria tan sólo con un brazo, la manera en que la mano libre áspera, húmeda y tremendamente caliente subía por sus piernas hasta sus muslos y esa lengua viperina entrando en su boca salvajemente con tanto descaro para después bajar directamente por unos segundos a su cuello chupando su piel con tanta intensidad la dejaban sin habla, no hacía más que gemir y enterrar las uñas en la espalda del chico.

-Supongo sabrás perfectamente bien quien me dejó la espalda hecha mierda-Susurró el albino medio sonriente al oído de la pobre Haru que estaba por perder todos los sentidos. Viéndola así la soltó y dejó ir mientras se daba la vuelta y sacaba algo de un cajón con total tranquilidad –No tienes que saber nada aún… sólo que esto es mi culpa y ya-Le dijo arrojándole el objeto que había sacado, Haru lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos completamente roja para después desaparecer en el humo, la Haru adulta recién llegada observó al hombre frente a ella, enarcó una ceja y luego levantó aquello que había dejado caer al regresar a su tiempo.

-Hayato te portaste muy mal.-Señaló pero sin molestia realmente.

-¿Y tú qué?-Preguntó el hombre con desdén.

-¡Hahi! No me compares contigo pedófilo-Respondió ella, él gruñó para después sentarse en la cama.

-¿Te quite la fiebre y así me agradeces mujer estúpida?-Interrogó con calma, ella caminó hasta él sentándose a arcadas encima de ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Y tenías que arruinarme la sorpresa 10 años antes?-Fue la respuesta de ella, para después mostrarle eso… la prueba de embarazo positiva -¿Cómo supiste que la tenía escondida en el cajón? –Cuestionó después

-Por qué eres estúpida… ¿Creíste que no notaría que mi mujer no enloquecía como cada mes? Joder, no soy un mocoso idiota-Le dijo él para después cambiar de rol colocándola debajo. –Además fue idea mía tirar todos los condones a la basura… esas mierdas son molestas-Se quejó divertido por el sonrojo de la castaña.

-¡Fuiste tú!-Le reclamó antes de ser acallada por uno de esos besos que tanto le fascinaban.

\- "La forma en que a Haru le gusta que la bese" ¿No? Serás estúpida, como si no supiera hacerlo-Dijo un poco sarcástico, ella volvió a enrojecer… pasara el tiempo que pasara nunca cambiarían… solo se volverían un poco más… intensos.

-Claro, eso fue después de que te volvieras loco por todo esto… Hayato, si sabías que a tu yo del pasado le iba a molestar lo que le hiciste a Haru… -Susurró ella recordándolo, vaya sacudida le iba a tocar a su yo de antaño. A toda acción corresponde otra en sentido contrario con la misma fuerza… o peor.

En su época Haru de 17 años después de despejar la nube de humo rosado se encontró cara a cara con el italiano, ambos chillaron retrocediendo respectivamente al verse, al chico se le veía normal, agitado pero normal… aunque después de unos segundos cambió de expresión a una confundida para después mirarla enfurecido.

-¡¿Qué demonios es todo eso?!-Gritó señalándola… Haru se observó, sonrojada se encontró de una manera más que desarreglada, un poco mojada tenía manchas oscuras por toda la ropa debido al agua, el pelo revuelto y si no fuera poco ese vestido de botones ahora era un pedazo de tela semi abrochado dejando ver parte de su pecho que además había sido "decorado" con una serie de mordiscos y chupetones…

-Ah… Haru… -Balbuceó intentando abrocharse de nueva cuenta la ropa. –Y-yo… estaba…-Tragó en seco… maldito delincuente del futuro, pedófilo… abusivo… encantador y sexy…

-¿Estabas en el futuro no? La estúpida mujer de ese tiempo estaba aquí… así que ¿Dónde carajo estabas metida para terminar así?-La cuestionó el platinado.

-C-creo que en Italia-Respondió la chica asustada, Gokudera estaba muy molesto.

-Para estar enferma y ser estúpida parece que la pasaste muy bien allá-Dijo el chico con cierto tono entre enfurecido y sarcástico.

-¡Hahi! Haru no…-Intentó explicar la castaña pero tenerlo de frente después de sentir todo eso en el futuro…

-Mierda, no quiero saber… de todas formas me importas un diantre-Bufó el chico sin nada de tacto, ella sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, luego enfurecida lo tomó de la sudadera jalándolo.

-¡No es culpa de Haru el tú del futuro le hiciera esto!-Le gritó, él quedó un momento en silencio, luego se sonrojó terriblemente apartándose, la miró fijamente. -¡Gokudera-san del futuro dijo que debía pagar por lo que le hice en el pasado y Haru no entendía nada, además estabas desnudo! ¿Cómo pudiste?-Preguntó arrojándole una de las almohadas avergonzada -¡Pervertido, pedófilo, estúpido Gokudera-san!-Le decía mientras le arrojaba la otra y buscaba algo más. -¡Y eso también fue tu culpa!-Le gritó en pánico recordando aquella prueba de embarazo positiva…

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡Fuiste tú la que vino a…!-Gokudera se quedó callado protegiéndose con el dorso del brazo de esos ataques. -¡Si eso dije entonces lo merecías!-Le gritó tomándola de las manos, Haru brincó espantada.

-¡No toques a Haru, pervertido!-Le exigió, él enarcó una ceja.

-¿¡Ese sujeto puede hacerlo pero no yo?! Eres más estúpida de lo que creí- La interrogó/riñó el Vongola en medio del forcejeo, antes de desaparecer la Haru del futuro después de besarlo de esa manera tan jodidamente deliciosa (aunque jamás lo reconocería) le agradeció por "el bebé" y él quedó en shock, de ser así y procesando todo correctamente y de la manera más lógica su yo del futuro entonces tenía a _su_ propia estúpida mujer ¿Por qué mierda se metía con la suya? Y ¿por qué demonios _su_ estúpida mujer dejaba que el del futuro hiciera todo eso?

-¡Gokudera-san es Gokudera-san siempre, no importa la época o el lugar!-Contestó Miura en pánico.

-¡Entonces deja de pelear, maldita sea!-Le recriminó afianzando el agarre.

-¡Haru no está lista para todo _eso_ , Gokudera-san todo tiene su tiempo!-Fue la respuesta desvergonzada de la muchacha.

-¿¡Y qué mierda es _eso_?!-Preguntó más molesto el muchacho, no quería imaginar realmente a lo que se refería.

-¡P-pues lo que hizo… lo que hiciste!-Respondió la japonesa muy alterada.

-¡No sé qué jodida mierda fue y pasarán años antes que lo sepa!-Alegó el italiano.

-¡Entonces no le preguntes a Haru ahora, lo sabrás en el futuro!-Protestó la castaña

-¡Maldita sea no dejarás de ser estúpida tampoco así que, qué mierda…!-Rebatió el chico sin soltarla.

-¡Entonces ya deja a Haru, de todas maneras no le dejarás de gustar aunque seas un pervertido de clóset!-Replicó la japonesa.

-¡¿Quién mierda es un pervertido de clóset?! ¡Y por mí está bien pero entonces no te dejes tocar por otro, maldita sea!-Objetó el platinado.

-¡Haru promete que no volverá a pasar, entonces Gokudera-san debe hacerse responsable!

-¡Perfecto pero agradéceme estúpida!

-¡Serás tú quien agradezca a Haru estar contigo y soportarte!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Maldita será mejor que cierres esa boca antes de que yo te la cierre de una vez!

-¡Bien, inténtalo!

Afuera de la recámara Tsuna miraba el suelo sonriendo sonrojado aunque angustiado y Kyoko asentía contenta, por fin las cosas habían avanzado entre ellos, aunque en algún punto debía interferir… Cuando se quedaron en silencio el castaño se asomó, tal vez ya se habían matado… más bien en eso estaban… si la asfixia por un beso contaba como tal…

Tsunayoshi Sawada supo que ahora su guardián y Haru…

Bueno siempre serían Gokudera y Haru. Y ese era el punto… ahora eran Gokudera y Haru.

Y que el mundo se preparara para eso, porque seguramente ardería.


End file.
